The Sullen Cullen
by lepidopteran
Summary: AU All-Human. "On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me..." Bella meets Edward the enigmatic carousel attendant - among others - at a carnival that's only in town twelve days a year. Can you guess which twelve days? Romance follows... ExB
1. Twelve Drummers Drumming

_So I was in a festive mood and watching the film clip for 'Seventeen Forever' by Metro Station and inspiration struck. My first Twilight fic, AU and All Human – not to be taken too seriously, but I hope it gets you into the Christmas spirit!_

**Twelve Drummers Drumming**

_Sunday the Fourteenth of December_

Three minutes and twenty three seconds into the car trip and it had already become awkward. After the expected acknowledgment of how much I'd grown and the routine questions, "How are you?", "How is Renee?" and "How was school?" we silently decided it was better just to stare out of our respective windows. I'd never remembered the trip from the airport to my father's house to have been so long.

It had been years since I'd visited Charlie's house – he preferred making the trip to Phoenix to see me a couple of times a year, but this was the year I spent Christmas with my father in Wisconsin.

We arrived at the house – a gorgeous little cottage on the lake – and I stumbled on the doorstep on the way in. Charlie didn't bat an eyelid; my uncoordinated activities were a regular occurrence. I dragged my suitcase into the entrance as Charlie said, "Do you remember where your room is?"

"Yeah," I replied. This place – though I hadn't seen it since I was five – had a familiar feel about it. That combined with the fact that the upstairs only had three rooms (my room, Charlie's room and the bathroom) made it relatively easy to find my way around. Once I'd unpacked I had a quick look around. My room was small, but comfortable. Surprisingly, Charlie had updated it since I was last here – it now had a desk and the walls were no longer bright pink. The lounge room was scattered with photos of me – mostly from my younger years and the kitchen was spotless and didn't quite match the state of the rest of the house. I didn't have to ask why – Charlie hadn't cooked a meal in his life.

I checked the old grandfather clock in the lounge room and was surprised to see that it was almost seven.

"Hey Kiddo, I've got a surprise for you."

I looked up at him with a wary expression, "It's not another Frog in the Pond ice-cream at the parlour is it? Because, I'm seventeen now Dad and it was embarrassing when I was five."

He blushed and I immediately felt bad, then he laughed softly, "No, it's not that, now get in the car."

We didn't say a word in the five minute drive to... _The Sullen Cullen?_

"Dad..."

"C'mon Bella, I come every year, I'm a regular!"

I groaned inwardly as we stepped out of the car and into the gravel parking lot of The Sullen Cullen carnival. Despite the depressing name the place had, it was brightly lit with multi-coloured fairy lights and I could already hear the screams of happy children. The sign that informed me I was at 'The Sullen Cullen' perched proudly atop the ticket booth, its bright colours glittering under the dazzling fairy lights. I couldn't help but smile momentarily. I knew that the carnival came to Wisconsin once a year – at Christmas time. It was something Charlie had tried to use as a bargaining tool for me to spend time here at Christmas – he came to the conclusion when I turned fourteen that perhaps carnivals just weren't my thing. I knew the place only from pictures Charlie had kept of me as a kid; he tells me that I used to love it here. I should have guessed he'd bring me.

He purchased the tickets from a beautiful red haired lady at the booth. As we walked through the gates Charlie leant down and whispered, "That's Esme Cullen, do you remember her?"

I shook my head, he laughed, "Of course you wouldn't, I keep forgetting you were so young. She and Carlisle – that's her husband – own this place now – it's been in the family for generations."

I smiled. We walked a few more paces before we were stopped by a clown holding brightly coloured maps of the area in one hand and a bundle of balloons in the other.

"Hello there little lady," he said as he smiled – if possible – even wider and handed me a map, "Find one of the twelve drummers a drummin' and I might just have a special prize for you." He smiled that giant smile again and handed me a balloon and then winked. He looked up at Charlie, "Hey Charlie," he grinned once more and walked away.

I looked off after him, stunned. Charlie laughed, "That's Emmett, Carlisle's oldest boy, you'll get used to him."

I smiled and looked down at the map – there seemed to be some sort of promotion happening, something about the 'twelve drumming drummers' Emmett the Clown had mentioned. There were little drums marked at twelve different areas of the map. I sighed and looked up as I tried to take in the atmosphere around me. The carnival was popular – as was the cotton candy, it seemed. Charlie must have seen me eyeing one off as he lead me over to the cotton candy stall, "Two please," he said to the man working the machine, the man turned around holding two sticks of pink fluff when Charlie exclaimed, "Carlisle!"

"Hey there Charlie," Carlisle said, offering the cotton candy, Charlie went to pull out his wallet, "No," Carlisle said, "It's on the house," he smiled and I immediately saw where Emmett got his charm smile – though I saw no other resemblance apart from the identical brown eyes.

"You must be Bella," Carlisle said, "Charlie has told me all about you of course," he shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you," I said politely.

"Charlie!!" I heard a girlish yell come from behind me; I spun to be faced with an elfish looking girl wearing a red leotard with green tights and vest – she had a golden tinsel halo in her short black hair. Add a pair of pointy ears and I might just start believing in Santa Claus again. She leapt up and hugged my father warmly, "It's good to see you again," she smiled.

Charlie looked down at me, "Bella, this is Alice Greene, she also works here," he indicated Alice with his hand, "Alice, this is my daughter, Bella."

"Of course! It's nice to finally meet you Bella!" She hugged me as if she'd known me my entire life. As she let go of me she grabbed my hand, "Come and see my show!"

I had no other option, so I went with Alice to see her show – before I had a chance to ask her what her show was, exactly, we were there. I saw a blonde boy wearing a similar vest to Alice with long baggy green pants, and on his waist, a belt packed with dangerous looking knives. About ten metres in front of him was a circular wooden board, obviously the intended destination for the knives. Alice walked over to the blonde boy and pulled out a piece of black cloth from a pocket in her vest. She spun the blonde around and tied the cloth over his eyes like a blindfold. She waved her hands at the audience dramatically. I was more than a little shocked as Alice then walked over to the circular board and began to strap herself to it, she grinned at me. An assistant appeared from the audience and began to spin the board; she then retook her place in the audience.

The blonde boy suddenly spun around and threw one of the knives at the board with terrifying speed. I heard Alice laugh. Then he threw another knife, and another, and another until all that were previously on his belt were now attached to the board – _or Alice, _I gulped. Once all the knives had been thrown he took the blindfold off and looked straight towards the board, as it slowly stopped spinning he walked over to it. He helped it to slow down with his hands and, once it had stopped completely, he pulled Alice down off the board, carried her bridal style to the middle of the makeshift stage and set her down, they both bowed. I looked back at the board – there was a perfect outline of Alice made by the knives. I stared at the blonde in awe.

Alice grabbed his hand and lifted it into the air as they bowed one last time, she skipped over to me and introduced me to the blonde, "Jasper, this is Bella, Charlie's daughter," Jasper shook my hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Jasper Hale."

"Nice to meet you Jasper," I said. He was nowhere near as openly friendly as Alice, but there was something about him that intrigued me.

"That was pretty amazing," I told him as I indicated to the board.

Jasper smiled, "Practice makes perfect." I laughed along with him but I had the feeling that even if I practiced for a century, I'd never get that trick quite right.

"I think I'd better go find my Dad," I told them, they wished me a good night and went back to their show. I turned and walked back in the direction where I thought the cotton candy stall was. My head was spinning as I tried to remember everyone I'd meet... Esme - the ticket lady; Emmett, the clown; Carlisle at the cotton candy stall and Alice and Jasper: knife throwing team extraordinaire.

I walked around the carnival for what felt like hours – but despite my reluctance I was actually enjoying myself, the lights and the sounds made me feel... happy. I had a hotdog for dinner and watched a few more shows before deciding to find the cotton candy stall again – Charlie was no doubt busy catching up with his carnie friends.

That was when I walked straight into the most breathtakingly beautiful person I'd ever seen. As I sat ungracefully on the floor I saw that she was wearing dirty grey overalls covered in grease. She was tall, blonde and absolutely gorgeous, until she spoke.

"Do you mind?"

"Oh... Umm... Sorry, I'll just..."

"Just watch where you're going, k?"

I nodded as she strode past me. I saw Emmett the Clown striding after her, grinning.

I shook my head and struggled to stand up– where was the cotton candy stall?

"Don't worry about Rosalie, she's always like that, it's nothing personal."

I looked up to the voice and swallowed – hard. I immediately took back my thoughts about Rosalie – _this _was the most beautiful person I had ever laid eyes on – _any_one had ever laid eyes on. He had gorgeous green eyes and windswept bronze hair which I had an unusual urge to run my hands through. I realised too late that he had spoken to me and had his hand out ready to help me up.

"Oh, yeah...I'll keep that in mind, thanks," I said as I grabbed his hand gratefully.

"No problem," he said as he helped me up and turned back to what he was doing – manning the carousel. I looked at all the smiling children. It was funny to think that I had once been just like them. I looked back at him and became wary, back home guys like him didn't come with equally gorgeous personalities.

"So, you're new in town?" He asked.

"Sorta," I said distractedly.

"Sorta?" He grinned.

"My Dad lives here, I'm visiting him for Christmas."

"Do you have a younger sibling?"

"No..." I was a little confused as to why he was so interested.

"I just thought, because you were _here_..."

"Oh that," I laughed, "No, apparently my Dad's a regular here... I haven't stayed with him since I was really young; I don't think he's quite used to me being a teenager yet."

He laughed a beautiful laugh, "You're Charlie's daughter?"

"Yeah," I smiled, "I think he was right about the whole 'being a regular' thing."

There were a few moments of comfortable silence as he let the kids off the ride and allowed some more on.

"So what does Rosalie do here?"

"Oh, she's the ride technician." He smiled.

I knew there must have been a surprised expression on my face because he continued, "Yeah, I don't get it either," he laughed again.

I had a good look at the carousel. It was magnificent. All pastel colours and delicate filigree designs, the paint was wearing slightly and the wood was a little chipped, but the eyes on the wooden horses held a sort of innocence that made me feel like a kid again.

He caught me looking, but didn't say anything except "Hello Charlie!" over my shoulder; I looked and saw Charlie smiling at me.

"Enjoying yourself?" Charlie asked me and, because I knew him so well, I knew he was nervous to hear my answer, "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Yeah Dad, it's gorgeous here. I was looking for you too."

"I'm glad you like it, but we need to be heading back – it's nearing ten, I hope you ate some dinner."

I simply nodded and turned back to _him._

"Well, it was nice talking to you," I said somewhat nervously.

"It was nice meeting you Bella, I'm Edward," he said as he shook my hand.

I nodded, "Right."

"I hope we meet again soon," Edward said.

I nodded and turned back to Charlie. He began to walk towards the exit when Edward grabbed my hand.

"Here," he said quietly as he trusted something into my hand with a smile on his face.

I looked at him questioningly but he had already turned back to his work. I turned around, puzzled and walked swiftly to catch up with Charlie.

_What'd you think? There should be a new chapter every day until Christmas – more will be revealed about the Carnie Cullens tomorrow. Hope you liked it! _


	2. Eleven Pipers Piping

_Here's the next chapter, as promised._

_A big thank you to everyone who's reading and everyone who put this story on alert. A special thanks to Magically Dorky, my one and only reviewer without whom fanfictioning would not be nearly as fun : ) This chapter is dedicated to you!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

_Enjoy!_

**Eleven Pipers Piping**

_Monday the Fifteenth of December_

I awoke the next morning in a room that wasn't my own. It wasn't bright enough and the bed felt different, the sheets were stiff. I sat up and looked around; it took me a few moments longer to remember where I was. _Charlie's house. _I walked slowly down the stairs – intently focused on watching my feet to ensure they hit each step. The worst accidents always happened in the morning.

I reached the kitchen and found a note from Charlie:

_Bella,_

_I'm at the station, didn't want to wake you. Help yourself to breakfast. I'll be home at four. We'll have dinner together at The Sullen Cullen._

_Charlie._

I frowned at the note. '_Help yourself to breakfast'_? Since when did...? Then I eyed the paper bag on the kitchen bench. I peered into it – blueberry bagels. I smiled.

After I finished my breakfast I looked around the kitchen. The fridge was practically empty and the cupboard home only to empty Tupperware containers and a few jars which I promptly threw out.

I had to go shopping. Charlie may be able to live off cotton candy and hotdogs, but I certainly couldn't.

I showered, changed and brushed my teeth. I went to my newly acquired desk to grab my keys and purse and stopped. I had my keys, but where was my purse?

I searched through my bedside drawers, nothing. I then turned the downstairs upside down as I became more and more stressed. I called Charlie and asked him whether he had seen it.

"Try the clothes you were in last night Bells," he'd wisely said.

"Oh... right. Thanks Dad," I hung up the phone after explaining to Charlie that I was going to do some grocery shopping, feeling ridiculously stupid.

I raced upstairs and picked up the clothes I had worn to The Sullen Cullen last night. Out of the pocket of my jeans fell a small figurine of a drummer that was dressed as if it were a member of a marching band. I smiled. _Twelve drummers drumming. _This was the object Edward had placed in my hand as I'd left the carnival last night. Its reappearance reminded me of our short conversation. As I had drifted to sleep last night I had wondered more about him. Was he another of Carlisle's kids? Did he go to school? Did he ride the carousel while no one was watching? As the thoughts got more ridiculous I pulled myself together.

I stood up and remembered how he had helped me up and explained Rosalie's bad manners.

"Damnit!" I said aloud.

I rushed out of the door and locked it behind me. I walked swiftly to The Sullen Cullen, surprised I could remember the way. I made it in fifteen minutes.

Esme wasn't at the ticket booth; I looked around at the empty car park and pushed through the gate. The carnival seemed so different now. No kids screaming, no lights, nothing. It was a ghost town, only more colour and rubbish lined the streets. I looked at my watch. It was only seven-thirty.

I walked straight ahead as I tried to remember the way to the carousel. Seeing as I'd arrived there on a whim last night, I didn't think there was any chance of me finding it again, but then there I was, standing in the exact spot Rosalie had knocked me down the night before. Just as I was about to get on my hands and knees to search for my purse, I felt a hand at my shoulder.

I turned to find myself face to face with Emmett the clown – minus the makeup. The clown costume looked ridiculous on the big guy without the presence of the bright makeup. He smiled at me.

"A little birdie told me I might find you here this morning," he said.

"Oh?"

"He asked me to give you this," he pulled my purse from behind his back, "and this," he whipped a sheet of paper out of his breast pocket.

"Thanks Emmett," I said.

"No worries Bella! Here's a map, just in case," he winked at me and made to walk away, then he turned and added, "It's eleven piping pipers today. Prize is free cotton candy for the day. You know you want it," he winked again as he turned and left me standing by the carousel, completely confused.

I looked down at the paper Emmett had given me. I carefully unfolded it.

It was a note.

_Bella,_

_You left something behind last night. If you've received this note you're at the carnival. I won't be there until late tonight and as such, I was not able to steal a piping piper off Emmett this morning. Find one for me and I might just have a little surprise for you._

_Edward._

I should have just gone back to Charlie's to do some shopping, but I felt strangely obliged to follow Edward's instructions. I looked down at the map Emmett had given me. Sure enough it had eleven little depictions of a man dressed in a kilt and playing the bagpipes in eleven different areas of the carnival. I found the carousel on the map easy enough – the closest piper was depicted next to an image of a clown's face, which was next to a hotdog stand.

It took longer than it should have, but eventually I found the place. It was an alley game – the one where you had to squirt water from the hoses into the open mouths of the clowns and fill up a balloon. I remembered failing terribly at this game when I was younger – the man running the game had given me a sympathetic oversized teddy bear which resided in my room back in Phoenix.

I wondered if Emmett had had time to hide all the pipers yet. Nevertheless I looked around and soon found a miniature piper hiding inside the mouth of one of the clowns. I shoved it into my pocket and left the carnival.

---

Four pm on the dot and Charlie walked through the front door as I was packing a few groceries into the cupboards.

"Afternoon Bella," he said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Dad," I said.

"You want a hand with that?" he asked, indicating to the shopping.

"No, it's ok, almost done now."

He watched TV for what was left of the sunlight as I reread _Wuthering Heights. _At six o'clock he decided it was time to go and have dinner.

In the car he informed me that it was just going to be us and the carnies that I had met yesterday at dinner. Apparently The Sullen Cullen wasn't open at nights on weekdays.

Charlie walked me casually through the gates and over to a large tent on the far left hand side of the carnival.

I was greeted by a smiling Alice – wearing normal clothes and still managing to look amazingly like an elf. She smiled at me, "Hi Bella! Hey Charlie! Come sit down, we've just finished cooking dinner."

We sat on assorted crates and boxes in a tight circle and ate a delicious Esme-style spaghetti bolognaise. I was pretty quiet through dinner, discovering by listening to the conversation that Edward had been out that day getting supplies for the carnival – sugar for the cotton candy machines and mustard for the hotdogs, that kind of thing. As I was just finishing my last mouthful Alice's sudden shout nearly knocked me off my crate.

"Edward!" Alice ran to greet him.

I watched as Edward hugged her back and caught my eye over her shoulder. I turned back to my food. He walked over to join our circle as Alice told him all about their day at the carnival – I didn't really hear what she was saying as I tried to inconspicuously catch Edward's eye again. Eventually Alice stopped talking and I was surprised to find Edward sitting beside me.

"Did Emmett give you your purse?" he asked.

"Yes," I said as I rummaged through my pocket to find the piper. I pulled it out and offered it to him, he laughed as he took it.

"I didn't think you would bother," he said grinning. I just shrugged, smiling back.

"Well, I suppose this means you can have your surprise," he smiled as he reached for something in his pocket. He produced a single purple flower and offered it to me but, as I reached out to take it, a small amount of water hit my nose. I gasped in surprise and took my hand back to wipe the water from my face. Edward grinned mischievously. He offered the flower again and this time I quickly snatched it out of his hand. On closer inspection I realised that it was one of those flowers that clowns carry and use to trick people into receiving a face full of water. I laughed, "Surely this is more of an Emmett stunt?"

He grinned, "It's a Carnie thing."

There was a brief pause until I asked, "What's so important about the piper anyway?"

Edward smiled, "We do it every year. You should see my collection – I haven't missed one yet. Emmett can't wait for the day when I fail to find one. It always gets pretty tense closer to Christmas – less and less of the calling birds and the golden rings for me to find," he laughed good naturedly.

I laughed lightly as I looked up and found that everyone else in the tent had gathered together for a game of limbo. The atmosphere was light and I felt freer than I ever had in the presence of strangers.

Edward caught me watching them, "Did you want to play?" he asked.

I immediately shook my head, "I'm not the most coordinated person," I explained.

He laughed and I spoke again, "Tell me about them," I indicated towards the rest of the 'Carnies', "How did they all find this place?"

He answered without hesitation, "Well, Carlisle owns this place now. His great grandfather took over the carnival after the previous owner – a friend of the original Mr. Cullen – died in a fire. That's why it's called 'The Sullen Cullen'," he grimaced uneasily, "Great grandfather Cullen's wife came up with it, apparently she was a little bitter about her husband's dreary mood. We are told she had a rather dark sense of humour."

I nodded and he continued, "Carlisle has always lived the Carnie life, his father was very proud of this place. After he died, Carlisle and Esme took complete ownership. Carlisle met Esme when he was in his twenties one spring break when the carnival was visiting her hometown. She's been a Carnie ever since. They married and Emmett was born not long after."

"How old is Emmett?" I asked.

"Just turned twenty-three," Edward responded, "Him and Rosalie are next in line to be married," he whispered, pointing the two out who were laughing close together by the limbo game, "We picked her up in Connecticut a few years ago. We were in dire need of a ride mechanic, and Rosalie Hale just happened to be a bored mechanic who fell for Emmett."

He paused as he watched the rest of the group and then continued, "We also picked up Jasper there," he indicated to the blonde boy who was twirling Alice underneath his arm, "He's Rosalie's brother, though he didn't join us until last year. He doesn't really talk about himself much, but from what I've heard he was an Army Ranger, though he's only 19."

I nodded and asked, "Are him and Alice together?"

Edward laughed, "Not yet," he responded and then, "Alice works with us during the holidays – she still goes to school back in Washington. She tells me that once she's finished school she's joining the carnival permanently."

"You and Alice seem pretty close," I observed.

"We go to school together," he said, "I've known Alice the longest of everyone here."

That rejected my theory that Edward was Carlisle's son, so I asked.

"So what brought you here?"

This time he hesitated, he was about to speak when, "Hey Bella, time to go, I have work in the morning!" Charlie, a little tipsy. I looked back at Edward, but he'd already left to join his 'family'.

_Ten Lords a Leaping is coming soon... Reviews are much appreciated! Hope you're enjoying this._


	3. Ten Lords aLeaping

_Here's the next chapter! Thanks to everyone reading and a special thanks to magically dorky and Fudgie-chan for reviewing. Much appreciated!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

_Enjoy!_

**Ten Lords a-Leaping**

_Tuesday the Sixteenth of December_

I walked around the crowded streets, huddled into my winter coat. I'd been in an irritable mood all morning. Charlie had awoken me with all his clattering around in the kitchen early this morning – he'd been running late for work. I hadn't been able to return to the blissful dream I'd been having, and to my utter disappointment I couldn't even remember what the dream had been about. I hated those mornings.

So I grumbled out of bed and ate some cereal that I had fortunately picked up yesterday. Then I'd decided that I had to go in to town to get Charlie's Christmas present.

Luckily the shopping village was only a ten minute walk from Charlie's place. It was a gorgeous little village too, Christmas trees lined the streets and carol singers battled the cold and sang pretty little melodies. Despite what should have been a peaceful atmosphere, the hordes of Christmas shoppers and endless queues were getting on my nerves.

And Edward.

I couldn't get him out of my thoughts, and it was this fact that irritated me the most. I barely even knew him! I had a feeling that the next time I saw him; I wouldn't be as friendly as I had been so far. It frustrated me how angry I was with him when, in fact, he'd done nothing whatsoever to deserve any of my irritation. Except occupy my thoughts, which of course, probably wasn't his fault.

I made my way out of the crowded cobble-stoned streets, pushing through the seemingly endless amounts of people. It seemed the entire population of Wisconsin chose this little village to shop in.

That was until I exited into a quieter part of town. The street seemed perfectly serene after the bumbling crowds I'd just left. It was like another world. I walked down the quiet street. It was home to a few small cottage-like houses and a church. The church stood high in comparison to the houses that surrounded. As I passed one of the homes I recognised a sign on the gate in front of it: _Braille Library_, it said. I glanced at the other homes and saw similar signs – everything from _Hardy's Costume Design _to _K & K's optometry. _I looked back at the library and continued walking until I walked straight into someone who was heading out of the church. I was on my way to the floor when a pair of arms wrapped around me and pulled me back up. My shopping fell unnoticed to the floor as I looked up to see who I'd ungraciously walked into.

"Hello Bella," Edward said with a smile.

I just stared at him as he unwrapped his arms from around my waist and bent down to pick up my shopping. He handed it to me.

"How are you this morning?" he asked.

"Fine," I snapped. _I was just trying to forget about you_, I thought bitterly.

He frowned, "I'm sorry I knocked you," he said, "I should be more careful."

I stared for a few more moments, then shook my head, "No, it's me. I'm always walking into things."

He laughed, no doubt remembering my encounter with Rosalie, "Perhaps _you _should be more careful. You may hurt yourself one day," his tone was light, amused.

I simply nodded with a small smile. My plan to be unfriendly was failing fast. I tilted my head sideways as I looked from the church to him.

"Church on a Tuesday?" I asked surprised.

Edward laughed and indicated to the parcels in his hands, "I was collecting these," he said, "Books for next door," he indicated to the Braille library.

I nodded as he began to walk towards the library, I followed.

"Do you work here?" I asked as he stepped through the gate and held it open for me with the hand that wasn't laden with books.

"Yes and no," he said, "I help out every Tuesday when the new stock arrives, I'm here most mornings too," he explained.

Inside my head my frustrated thoughts towards him instantly dissolved – _charity work? _

Damn Edward. Did he have to make it so easy for me to like him? All I wanted to do was be a little mean; surely it shouldn't be this hard?

I followed him inside the library and a bell rang as we walked in. I hung my coat on the coat rack and looked around. It was as cosy on the inside as it looked from the outside. It was one big room and every wall in the little house was lined with books– books were also spaced neatly on extra shelves to the left of the house. In the space to the right of the shelves were a few square wooden tables surrounded by cushioned seats. There was one two seater red couch in the middle of the 'reading area'. Everything looked as if it were all placed very deliberately – everything was lined parallel to the walls with a significant amount of space between each piece of furniture. There was a small counter to the right of the door with a small greying woman with glasses seated behind it.

"Hello Edward!" She said brightly but quietly.

"Hello Mrs. Lawrence, how are you today?" He responded politely.

"I'm very well dear," she said, "Who's this you've brought with you?" she asked happily as she looked over at me.

Edward moved closer to me as he said, "This is a friend, Bella Swan. Bella, meet Christine Lawrence."

I shook her hand and said, "Pleasure to meet you."

"And you," she said and then added, "It's a good thing you're here Edward, the kids have been at me for hours!" She laughed.

I looked around and noticed that, at one of the tables, two children sat silently, reading with their fingertips.

Edward laughed too and said, "I've got just the thing," he showed Mrs. Lawrence one of the books from the pile.

Mrs. Lawrence called out to the children, "Edward's here!"

They both smiled widely and said, "Hi Edward!" and then made their way to sit expectantly on the floor in front of the red couch. Even thought they couldn't see the library, they seemed to know their way around it. They looked to be twin boys of about seven years.

Edward called out, "Hey guys! I'll be there soon; I just have a few books to stack!"

I followed him over to the shelves as he whispered, "I read to them every weekday morning – Mrs. Lawrence takes care of them while their parents work. I met Mrs. Lawrence at the carnival about five years ago, I've been helping her out every December since," he explained as he carefully found a place for each new book.

So, I mused, for a few weeks in December every year, Edward read to blind children. I smiled. His voice interrupted my thoughts, "I met Patrick and Cody," he indicated to the kids, "Three years ago. They were only four then. I helped teach them Braille," he smiled at the memory.

I just stared at him gobsmacked as he made his way over to the couch. _He read Braille?_ I followed and sat down next to him without really noticing what I was doing.

He placed the book on his lap and spoke to the kids, "Patrick, Cody, there's someone here I'd like you to meet. Her name is Bella."

"Hi Bella!" the two boys chorused.

"Hello," I said quietly, snapping out of my reverie.

"Are you reading to us too?" One of the boys asked me.

I looked at the Braille copy of The Night Before Christmas in Edward's hands and said, "No, I'm here to listen," I smiled at Edward.

He opened the book as he said to the kids, "This story is called The Night Before Christmas by Clement Clarke Moore."

He placed his fingers on the small protrusions on the page and began to read.

_He could read Braille. _I listened to his calm and clear voice as he read. I couldn't imagine myself ever frustrated with him again. Unless being frustrated because I couldn't be frustrated with him counted.

As he finished reading the boys thanked him and went over to Mrs. Lawrence to ask her for more books. Edward turned to me, smiling sheepishly.

"You can read Braille?" I asked, obviously impressed.

He laughed, "It's really not that difficult to pick up."

After a few moments he turned to face me and grabbed one of my hands gently. He placed it on a deliberate section of the page.

"Now this," he said as he traced my finger over a few of the bumps, "is a 'T'."

I tried to concentrate as he tried to teach me Braille, but I couldn't get over the feeling of his hand on mine. _This is getting ridiculous. _I mentally slapped myself.

"...and so each letter has a Braille equivalent," he finished his brief explanation and I looked up at him.

"It's not that Braille is _easy,_" I told him, "It's that _you're _incredibly talented."

He seemed embarrassed, "I have to go and collect the rest of the books from the church and finish sorting them out here, would you like to join me?"

I nodded.

For the most part of the day we sat of the floor or the library, sorting the books into alphabetical-by-author order.We spoke easily and moved from subject to subject without hesitation. That's when I asked him about the carnival.

"So why exactly do you work at the carnival?" I asked, "I mean, you're obviously quite smart – you could be doing anything you wanted."

He looked at me, thoughtful, "I only work at the carnival during holidays," he said, "I go to school in Washington with Alice," he paused. "I love it though," he said, "the Carnie life," he laughed.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

He thought. "Well, I guess for the most part it's the people that make me love it. Carlisle and Alice and heck, even Rosalie. They're like family. I don't tell them often enough how much they mean to me."

I desperately wanted to ask him more – _is your actual family back in Washington? Do you have a girlfriend back home? _But I didn't want to interrupt his sudden openness or happy mood.

"Why do you work the carousel?" I asked him instead.

He smiled, "I love the innocence about it," he said, "I love seeing the parents watch their kids enjoy their childhood. It reminds me of home," he glanced at me with a strange look in his eyes which told me that there was a lot more to it than that.

He seemed to shake himself out of it, "Let me walk you home," he offered.

On the way back to Charlie's it was his turn to ask me questions. I told him of home with my mother Renee and her boyfriend, I told him of school life and my favourite books. I explained to him the joke me and Charlie had that explained the socks I'd brought him for Christmas. He was even surprised to hear that I didn't have a boyfriend back home.

"Why is that so shocking?" I asked him, laughing.

"Well, you are gorgeous," he charm-smiled at me and my heart skipped a few beats.

"Uh, erm... thank you," I said, blushing.

He just continued to smile and ask me more questions – _What's your favourite colour? Your favourite subject at school? What do you want to do after you finish school? _

I answered all his questions and he seemed to hang on my every word. I'd never met someone so interested in me before. Before I knew it we were at Charlie's front door.

"Will I see you tomorrow night at The Sullen Cullen annual Christmas Ball?"

I'd never heard of it, "I don't really dance," I told him sheepishly.

He smiled as Charlie pulled up in the driveway.

"I'll see you tomorrow night then!" he said as he walked down the drive.

"Afternoon Charlie!"

"Hey Edward!" Charlie answered, surprised.

I rushed upstairs to hide Charlie's Christmas socks.

I raced back downstairs to meet Charlie's questioning gaze in the kitchen.

"Spending more time with Edward I see?"

"Dad..."

"Hey, I'm not gonna give you I lecture, I like the kid."

He didn't push the subject. He reached into his pocket and threw something to me. I caught it.

"Present from Emmett," he said, "he came to visit me at the station and made me swear to give it to you."

I looked down and, sure enough, it was a miniature 'lord a-leaping'. I laughed, "Thanks Dad."

I shook my head at the childishness of it all as I placed the little lord on my bedside table beside my drumming drummer. I fell asleep that night thinking of more questions that would go unanswered by Edward.

_Don't forget to review! They really make my day : ) Thanks for reading! Nine Ladies Dancing will be up tomorrow!_


	4. Nine Ladies Dancing

_So this chapter is up a little later than I had planned – sorry guys, I had to work. Technically it is still Wednesday the seventeenth of December... in Australia it is anyway : )_

_Thanks to magically dorky, Fudgie-chan and Viper003 for your reviews and thanks to everyone reading._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

_Have fun!_

**Nine Ladies Dancing**

_Wednesday the Seventeenth of December_

I woke up late this morning and continued with my usual routine of pacing downstairs to eat breakfast over Charlie's note:

_Bella,_

_I'll be home around three today – Billy and Jacob Black are coming round to watch the game at four. I told Carlisle I'd be at The Sullen Cullen to help out with the Ball later tonight – so we'll have dinner there. Have a great day Bells._

_Charlie._

I vaguely remembered Jacob and his father Billy from when I used to visit here. I'd kept in contact with Jacob via phone and email until about three years ago, but I hadn't seen him since I was six.

_The game - o_f course, baseball. Charlie was mad for it. I never really got into sports, but I guessed Jacob could keep me company whilst Charlie and Billy yelled at the TV.

The day went by slowly. I watched some TV and tried to concentrate on _Wuthering Heights _but my mind was elsewhere. That's why, when the doorbell rang at three o'clock I was glad to rush out of my seat and let myself become distracted. I opened the door expecting Charlie. Instead...

"Hey Bella!"

It was Jacob. Though he was a year and a bit younger than me, he certainly didn't look it. He had to be at least six-foot-five and he had muscles I'd never seen before on a sixteen-year-old. He wore the same exuberant smile I'd always remembered, but he'd cut his hair short – when we were kids he'd always had it grown out to shoulder length.

"Jacob," I said lightly as he passed me into the lounge room.

Billy was just behind him, wheeling his chair inside, "Hello Bella," he said, "It's nice to see you again."

"Yeah," I said, "You too."

They made themselves at home in the lounge room as I tried to make conversation, "Charlie said you weren't coming til four," I said as I packed the soft drink bottles and cans of beer they'd brought over into the fridge.

"Speak of the devil," I heard Billy say as Charlie entered the house.

"Sorry Bella," Charlie laughed as he went to greet the Blacks, "I should have warned you of their habit to arrive _fashionably _early."

"As always," Jacob chuckled as I sat on the couch next to him. We spent the next hour chatting about insignificant things – just as Charlie and Billy had got onto another one of their fishing stories, the game started. From then on it was silent apart from the occasional cheer or yell from Charlie and/or Billy. Jacob rolled his eyes at me and stood up, indicating for me to follow. We exited out into the backyard and sat on the bench.

He smiled at me, "So how have you been these past – what is it? – eleven years?"

I laughed, "I'm good," I answered, "What about you?"

"Great," he smiled hugely. From then the conversation flowed easier than I thought it would. He told me about the cars he'd been fixing up and how boring school was. His open personality was refreshing after spending so much time dwelling on Edward's enigmatic tendencies.

In return I told him about my life. About how I loved Phoenix and how I was actually enjoying Wisconsin.

He feigned shock, "You?" he pointed, "Enjoying this?" he indicated towards the dark sky and then towards out thick coats.

I laughed along with him, "It's growing on me," I answered. I didn't know why, but I didn't want to tell him all about the carnival and its influence – or one specific carousel attendant's influence – on me. But then...

"Hey, there's a Ball down at the carnival tonight. They do it every year – on the 'Ninth Day of Christmas'," he made air-quotation marks with his fingers, "Charlie usually goes, will you be there?"

It didn't sound as if he was asking me on a date, so I shrugged casually, "Charlie said we'll be having dinner there tonight. But dancing isn't really my thing."

"Oh yes," he said grinning, "Little Miss Clumsy, I remember." He tilted his head back as he laughed. That sparked a conversation about how uncoordinated I was. It surprised me how much he remembered from when we were young. When Charlie came out to tell us that we were heading off to the carnival, I was shocked to discover it was nearly seven. Jacob seemed to notice my surprise.

"Time flies when you're having fun, eh?"

I smiled, it was impossible _not _to enjoy yourself when a guy like Jacob was around.

---

The carnival was _packed. _Unlike the last time I was here when it was open, there was scarcely anyone under the age of ten here. There were, however, lots of loved-up teenagers sharing sticks of cotton candy and carrying oversized teddy bears.

When Edward had first mentioned the Ball I had pictured big dresses and tuxedos. Instead I found checked shirts and cowboy boots and as I passed a line dancing competition I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jake asked as he handed me a hotdog.

"Nothing," I smiled and continued walking.

Jake shook his head and followed me. As we aimlessly walked around conversation flowed easily. Jacob's eyes lit up when he saw the 'Hammer Slammer' – as the sign above the game stated. I recognised it as the game where you had to slam the oversized hammer as hard as you could on the sensor in order to ring the bell at the top of the tower. Jacob did it easily and handed me the huge pink teddy he'd won.

It didn't even occur to me how it must have looked from the outside until Alice ran up to me whilst Jacob was getting more cotton candy. She raised her eyebrows suggestively, "I see you've met Jacob Black," she stated.

"Yeah, childhood friend," I explained, "How do you know him?"

"He comes here every year," she answered, "He's nice," she said simply.

"Yeah," I responded.

She indicated towards the pink teddy, "You know, it looks an awful lot like you two are more than just 'childhood friends'," it seemed air-quotations were a big hit with me today.

"It's not like that Alice," I laughed, "I haven't seen him in like ten years!"

"Like that would stop him," Alice said under her breath. I glared at her.

"Why would it matter if we _were _more than friends?" I inquired suspiciously.

Alice paused and gave me a long-suffering look, she disappeared as Jacob came back holding two sticks of cotton candy, he offered me one and said, "Follow me."

As I did I wondered what Alice was so upset about. Did the Carnies not like Jacob? And why would Alice – someone I'd just met – care who I dated anyway? I looked at Jake as he led me to wherever he was heading.

As I saw where we were heading, I gulped. Just outside of one of the larger tents was a large stereo system which was currently playing an upbeat pop song that everyone except me seemed to know the words to. In front of the stereo system danced happy couples surrounded by hay bales which served as seats for those exhausted from the dancing. I looked at Jake as he gently took the teddy out of my hands and placed it on a spare hay bale, he returned to take my hand, "I'm going to rid you of your fear of dance," he said, laughing. I tried to smile back, unsuccessfully.

That's when I felt a hand at my shoulder.

"I thought I might see you here tonight," the owner of the hand said, "Though I wasn't expecting you to bring a date."

I turned around to see Edward staring at me with a strange look in his eyes, but a smile on his lips.

I instantly melted, "Umm, Edward, this is... Jacob Black. A... erm, family friend. Of mine."

Edward stepped forward so that he was in between me and Jacob. He offered Jake his hand politely.

"It's nice to see you again, Jacob."

They shook hands.

"You too, Carnie."

They stared at each other for what felt like a century. The air was tense until Jacob smiled and said cheerfully, "She's all yours," he moved his hands in my direction dramatically and gave a bow.

"See ya later Bells," he said casually as he strode off.

It must be a guy thing. I looked at Edward confused.

He merely shrugged and offered me his hand, "Dance with me?"

It was definitely a question, but his eyes willed me to say yes.

"Yes," I almost whispered.

Typically, just as he took my hand and placed his hand on my waist, the music slowed.

There was only a slight hesitation as Edward pulled me in closer. It was hard to relax completely when my mind was so intently focused on my feet.

"Relax," Edward whispered in my ear, "Just step with me."

So I did and I slowly began to enjoy myself. By the end of the night I was immensely proud of the fact that I hadn't stood on his toes once. Once the music had stopped playing and all the visitors had gone, I relished the quiet atmosphere. By this time, Emmett had a bonfire going in the middle of the makeshift dance floor. I sat on a hay bale with the teddy Jacob had given me. I looked over at Emmett and Rosalie who were snuggled up together on another hay bale, then over at Alice and Jasper who were dancing without the need for music. As I looked around the find Edward, I found Jacob instead.

"Hey Bella!" he said, cheerful as ever.

"Hey Jake," I smiled.

"Me and Billy are heading off," he said, "I had fun with you today," he added, "I hope I don't have to wait another eleven years to see you again," he grinned.

I laughed, "With any luck we can get it down to five, at least," I said.

He waved as he walked away, "Later Bells!"

I waved back.

I looked back at the fire and smiled sleepily. I felt Edward sit beside me on the hay bale.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" he asked. His tone reminded me of Charlie's when he had asked me the same question only a few nights ago. I smiled.

"Yes, actually," I yawned and then, "What was that thing with Jacob about earlier?"

I looked up at him questioningly.

"It's a guy thing," Edward answered. I rolled my eyes.

The next thing I knew Edward was pushing something into my hand. I didn't even have to look down to know what it was.

"Let me guess," I told him, "a dancing lady?"

Edward laughed, "What else?"

"What's the story behind this weird tradition anyway?" I asked.

"It's been a tradition within the carnival ever since it was named The Sullen Cullen. When I joined the carnival, it became a competition of sorts between Emmett and I. He would hide the pieces and bet me that I couldn't find one for each day. Of course, I know now that he used to let me win – I was nine when I first came here, Emmett was fifteen. So I guess he was a big brother to me. I've become compelled to collect one of each piece every year since then. I'll show you my collection one day," he smiled.

I remember speaking to him about other more insignificant things and then before I knew it I was drifting to sleep against his shoulder.

_Hehe, I couldn't resist adding a little Jacob : ) He probably won't have an integral role in the remainder of the story – so never fear. This is EdwardxBella all the way! Lol. Thanks for reading, first one to review wins an oversized teddy bear! _


	5. Eight Maids aMilking

_Sorry again for the late update! Technically, in Australia at the moment, it's actually two minutes past Thursday the eighteenth. Oh well! _

_Thanks again to everyone reading and a special thanks to those who've put this story on their favourites/ alerts. And extra special thankyous go to Fudgie-chan, SasukesGurl118, prettibunn13 and Vampire Archangel for reviewing – your reviews will always make my day!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight – and there is one teensy quote from the movie 10 Things I Hate About You in this chapter – anyone who can spot the quote wins a lollipop!_

_On with the show!_

**Eight Maids a-Milking**

_Thursday the Eighteenth of December_

I woke up in a bed. It was nice and warm and I was so comfortable that I snuggled further into the covers and squeezed my eyes shut. My head rested on the softest pillows imaginable. About ten seconds later I reopened my eyes as my mind screamed ­_–where was I?_

I – almost reluctantly – sat up and looked around. I was in a tent – smaller than the ones I'd seen in the carnival before, but the same simple shape. The bed covers were a royal blue – the only other furniture in the tent was a small bookcase to the right of the bed and a two seater navy blue couch to the left. I noticed that there were covers and pillows strewn across the couch – someone had obviously slept there last night.

I looked back at the small bookcase and tried to make out what the small figurines placed on its shelves were. I got out of bed and bent down to have a closer look. Upon realisation I laughed. _I should have guessed as much._

Inside the case were dozens of brightly dressed drummers, lords, dancers, maids and lots of little imitations of hens, swans and the rest. This was the collection he'd been telling me about. Which meant the bed I had slept in last night was Edward's. It was clear to me who had slept on the couch. I wondered why Charlie hadn't just taken me home last night when Alice walked in.

"Morning Sunshine!" she said cheerfully.

"Morning Alice," I said, running my hands through my hair.

"Edward didn't want to wake you last night – that's why you've woken up here," she explained.

"He carried me here?" I asked.

"Yup," Alice said winking, "Charlie went home pretty late last night, so he thought it best to leave you sleep. I can drop you off home a little later if you like."

"Sure, thanks Alice."

She exited the tent and I was left, head buzzing.

I was still in the clothes I'd worn last night – I followed Alice out of the tent a few moments later.

The sun was already up – it had to be almost midday. There were a few people enjoying the rides and amusements, but most seemed to be still recovering from the Ball. I set off to find Edward. That's when I saw Emmett over by the cotton candy stall, handing out balloons to some of the children. He saw me and waved. I walked over to him.

"Bella!" he said, pulling me in to a bear hug.

"Hi Emmett," I managed to choke out.

"So," he said as he let me go, "I hear you've made quite an impression on young Edward."

I laughed at his tone, "Have I now?" I asked in the same light tone.

He turned serious. Well, as serious as Emmett the clown could be, "Really Bella, I've never seen Ed like this before. It's kinda sweet," he made a face. It was so strange to hear this – especially from a clown.

"Surely he must have had girlfriends before?" I asked, kicking myself for assuming I was in that position with Edward.

"Not like you," Emmett said, "You're different."

"Well... thanks?"

Emmett laughed.

"I heard about the Twelve Days of Christmas game you have with him," I said, "he told me you've been like a big brother to him since he was nine," I paused, "Where's Edward's family?" _Smooth Bella, smooth, _I cringed.

Emmett gave me a long look, as if studying me, searching me, "That's not my story to tell Bella," he said quietly, then he smiled, illuminating the clown makeup, "I better get back to work anyhow, see ya round Bells!" And he was gone.

Emmett's answer confirmed to me that there was a part of Edward's life which he kept hidden. I didn't expect to hear the answers from Edward; after all, I'd known him for what? Four days? I didn't even know his last name! This realisation shocked me, because it _felt _as though I knew him. In fact, it felt as if I'd known everyone here – Emmett, Alice – my entire life. The thought made me smile.

I turned around and walked straight into Rosalie –only this time I managed to remain standing.

"Sorry," she said – almost reluctantly.

"It's fine," I rushed. I made to walk away, but stopped as Rosalie called, "Hey Bella."

I turned, "Yes?"

"I just wanted to let you know that it's... good... that Edward has you. He seems... much happier," she seemed to have difficulty praising me. I wondered why she was bothering.

"Oh," I said, "Edward and I aren't... together," I felt Rosalie might appreciate the piece of information; instead, she glared at me.

"Just be careful, k?" she'd turned back into the ice queen I'd known her as.

"Sure," I said, "Of course."

She stalked off and I was more than a little puzzled. So Edward's 'Carnie family' seemed to think Edward and I were something more than friends. I was stumped – were we? I couldn't imagine someone like Edward ever being interested in someone like me – but the last few days had been...different. Something I'd never experienced before. I felt like I might wake up out of my dream at any moment.

I needed to talk to Edward, so I wondered over to the carousel. Only, the man working the controls wasn't Edward.

"Oh," I said surprised, "Hi Jasper."

"Hey Bella," he answered. Now that I was actually looking, I could see the family resemblance between Jasper and Rosalie. They both had the same shade of blonde hair and the same deep brown eyes. And they were both gorgeous.

I wanted to know where Edward was, but I didn't ask. It seemed I didn't have to.

"Edward's got the day off," Jasper said. Was I that transparent?

"Oh," was all I could muster. I wanted to ask Jasper if he knew where Edward was. When he didn't answer my unspoken question I asked, "Do you know where he is?"

Jasper looked at me with the exact same expression Emmett had had when I'd asked him about Edward's family, "Yes," Jasper answered slowly. When I realised he wasn't going to elaborate, I nodded.

"Right," I said in a concluding tone.

Jasper smiled, amused, "I'm sure he'll be back by tomorrow, maybe you should ask him your questions then," he gave me a knowing look.

"Thanks Jasper," I smiled. I felt instantly better. I was about to walk away when I felt someone behind me link their arm with mine. I looked and found it was Alice.

"Hi Jasper," she said in the quietest voice I'd ever heard her speak with.

He smiled brilliantly at her. She smiled back as she led me away from the carousel.

"I have got to ask that boy out one of these days," she whispered. I laughed.

"I envy your courage Alice. I really do," I was still laughing.

"Perhaps you could take a leaf out of my book," she winked at me.

I stared at her, trying to think of something to respond with. She laughed delightedly, "I'm serious Bella – I mean, Edward doesn't often do the whole girlfriend thing, but I think he likes you," she nudged me suggestively.

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?"

"Maybe because it's true?" she winked again, "Did you want me to take you home now?" she asked.

I thought for a moment, "No thanks Alice, not yet. There's something I need to do."

She looked at me questioningly, but I had already started to walk in the opposite direction – "I'll see you later Alice!" She waved at me, the questioning look remaining.

I walked around the carnival, trying to find Emmett. As I did so, I wondered why Edward didn't leave a note to let me know that he wouldn't be here today. It took a little longer than I expected to find Emmett, but I eventually found him by the hotdog stand, trying to stuff two hotdogs in his mouth at once.

"Hey Emmett!" I said as I walked over.

He mumbled out what sounded like a "Bella," in response.

After he finished his mouthful he asked, "What can I do ya for?"

I laughed, "Can I have a map please?"

He frowned, "You're helping Ed win our little bet, aren't you?"

I smiled, "Maybe," I answered.

Emmett laughed, "Why?"

I paused, "I'm not quite sure of that just yet," I heard myself saying.

Emmett's grin grew ten times its normal size, "Ok," he said, "Well, have fun! But trust me, I've hidden them pretty good this time."

I spent the rest of the day looking for a 'maid a-milking'. Truth be told, the real reason I wanted to hang around at the carnival was so that I might catch Edward on his way back in. I didn't understand why he didn't leave a note! Not that it was really any of my business where he spent his time. But then, would I have left a note for him if the situation was reversed? I would've thought about it, definitely. Would a note imply something? Was there something to be implied? Did I want there to be?

This was way beyond ridiculous now. I was over thinking a non-existent note.

"Bella!" I heard someone shout from behind me, I turned to find Carlisle.

"Hi Carlisle," I said distractedly.

"Edward gave this to me early this morning before he left," Carlisle said, reaching into his pocket, "he told me to give it to you; I've been looking for you everywhere!" He handed me the object and walked away, "Sorry Bella, I've got to get back to work, see you!"

I waved Carlisle off and looked down at the object in my hands. Sure enough it was a miniature 'maid a-milking'. There was something attached to it. Something that looked an awful lot like a note.

_Bella,_

_I was going to tell you last night, but you fell asleep on me – quite literally. I won't be around today – I have some family things I need to sort out. I won't be back until late – so don't wait around for me. I hope to see you tomorrow._

_Edward._

I smiled. So there was a note after all. I didn't know what to think of that. I pushed the note and the figurine into my pocket and walked out of the carnival smiling.

_Sorry – no Edward in this chapter! You'll find out his "big secret" soon... [cue dramatic music]._

_Hope you enjoyed it! To make up for Edward's absence in this chapter, I'll put double the fluff into the next one : ) Swans a-Swimming coming soon!_


	6. Seven Swans aSwimming

_Hello again! I hope you're all enjoying this Christmas season._

_Thanks to everyone reading and everyone who has this story on alert and/or favourites. A special thanks to Emolicious Angel, omewutdahalearo, Tnxthi, Fudgie-chan, aebteach, BSF16 and magically dorky for reviewing – I'm glad you guys are enjoying it and your response means the world to me!_

_By the way, I owe magically dorky a lollipop for guessing the 10 Things I Hate About You quote! For anyone interested it was the "Was I that transparent?"_

_On with the show!_

**Seven Swans a-Swimming**

_Friday the Nineteenth of December_

I woke up – in my own bed this morning – and was surprised to see that the heating system was turned on. I got up and drew the curtains. _Great, _I thought, _snow. _

I must admit, it did look quite pretty on the rooftops of the cottage-style houses that lined the street outside. It was like living inside a snow globe. But spending your life in Phoenix doesn't really give you the best preparation for icy conditions. Maybe I'd just stay indoors today.

As I walked down the stairs, my mind clicked – I couldn't stay indoors all day today, otherwise I wouldn't...

There was a quiet knock on the door; I spun my head surprised, _what time was it?_

I opened the door slowly, not wanting to let any cold air in.

"Good morning Bella," came Edward's amused voice.

I felt my cheeks turn red as I looked down at the pyjamas that I was – unfortunately – still wearing.

Edward didn't seem to mind, he just smiled at me. I opened the door further to let him inside. He stepped inside gratefully, shaking the snow off his jacket as he walked in.

"I was going to take you to the lake today," he explained, "Only..." he indicated to the snow outside.

I nodded, "Umm... I'm going to go upstairs and get changed," I told him, "Help yourself to anything in the kitchen, I won't be long."

I dashed upstairs and changed quickly into the warmest clothes I owned. I grabbed my coat off its hook and raced back downstairs after hastily brushing my hair. I checked the clock in the lounge – it was ten o'clock already. The darker sky outside made it seem much earlier. I almost collided with Edward at the door to the kitchen.

He smiled down at me as I walked past him into the kitchen. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and sat at the dining table. Edward sat down opposite me.

An awkward silence settled upon us as I ate my breakfast. Once I'd finished I rinsed my bowl in the sink and turned to Edward.

"Did you get my note yesterday?" he asked me.

"Yes," I answered, "Eventually."

"I didn't want to wake you," he said after a pause.

I just nodded.

"Is something wrong, Bella?"

I looked up at him, "No," I answered too quickly.

He raised his eyebrows and then said, "Is this about yesterday?"

"No," I answered, "Well yes, but it's not you." And it was true. I'd spent the better half of last night wondering about him and about how I was going to ask him the questions I had stored up in my mind. There was a part of me that was afraid to ask. I knew it was illogical, but there was something about Edward that could make me feel both completely comfortable and yet utterly terrified at the same time. The sensation itself wasn't unpleasant, just strange.

"Take me to the lake," I said suddenly.

Edward looked at me, surprised, "It's cold outside," he pointed out.

I gave him a look.

"Ok," he said slowly, "I'll take you."

I didn't understand why I'd asked him to take me either. I guessed it was because there was obviously something at the lake he wanted to show me, and I figured I could clear my head.

We walked out the front door; I locked it on the way out.

It had stopped snowing and there was only a slight breeze. But it was definitely cold.

I jumped inside Edward's car which, he informed me, was actually Carlisle's.

I nodded. "Why aren't you at work?" I asked him.

"The carnival doesn't open until six on Fridays," he explained.

The rest of the ride went by quickly.

By the time we got out of the car at the lake, the sun was just peaking through the clouds. The light reflected off the partially frozen lake and lit up the greenery around the edges of the water. It looked gorgeous. I stood there, stunned, until I felt Edward's hand at my shoulder.

"I wanted to show you the swans," Edward said quietly, "But I guess the only one you're going to see today is this," he grabbed my hand and closed my fingers around something. I smiled.

I brought my hand forward and looked down. It was the prettiest figurine yet, it seemed to glitter under the sunlight. I placed it carefully into my pocket and turned to face Edward.

"It's gorgeous," I was referring both to the miniature swan in my pocket and the lake.

We spent the remainder of the precious sunlight walking around the lake. At one point I shivered under my coat. Edward seemed to notice and pulled me into his side. I shivered again and smiled. We were halfway around the lake when I noticed that there were people on the other side.

"Who's that?" I peered into the distance.

Edward followed my gaze, "Alice and Jasper," he answered, "and it looks like Emmett and Rose are on their way too." I followed his pointed finger and saw Emmett and Rosalie over by the car.

I looked back at Edward and we continued walking. I was just about to ask him what he thought of Emmett and Rosalie's relationship when I felt my feet slip out from under me. I put my arms out to break my fall, but unfortunately, my uncoordinated self fell backwards into the freezing water. Then, typically, everything turned black.

---

I woke up in a bed that felt strangely familiar. One looks at the blue sheets told me it was Edward's. I tried to sit up but a pair of hands pushed me gently back onto the pillows.

"Try not to move too much Bella; you've hit your head pretty hard there."

Carlisle. Huh?

Carlisle laughed at what must have been a confused look on my face and explained, "Don't worry, I'm a certified doctor. You won't need to go to hospital – only a minor abrasion and you may have slight concussion. I'll give you some more painkillers for the headaches in a few hours."

What was a certified doctor doing working a carnival?

Just then, the door to the tent flew open. Well, the flap of the tent really.

Edward.

He walked over to the bed and hugged me as best he could, "I'm so sorry," he said.

"Why?" I asked, genuinely confused, "I fell in."

"I know but – "

He was cut off as Alice waltzed in, "Edward, stop that! You saved her life!" She walked over to me and hugged me just as Edward had.

I turned to Edward, "You did?"

It was only then that I noticed his damp hair. Oh.

"You should have _seen _it Bells, it was so...cool! Like something out of a movie." She had a dream-like look in her eyes.

"It was not _cool_," Edward shot, "She could've died!"

Alice rolled her eyes, "Stop being so melodramatic Edward."

Carlisle chuckled as he walked out of the tent.

I smiled and asked Edward exactly what had happened.

"Well," he started, "You fell into the lake and must have hit your head on the edge of the ice," he paused. "You were unconscious and sinking, so I... jumped in and pulled you out of the water," he seemed reluctant to tell the story.

"You weren't bleeding much," Alice said, "So he carried you to the car and drove you here to see Carlisle."

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"About half an hour," Edward said.

"Thank you," I told him.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"Saving my life," I said, laughing.

"Oh," he said, "that." And before I knew it we were both in hysterics.

"I'm sorry Edward, I should have warned you of my clumsiness," I said lightly.

"Well," he started, "I guess I have to thank you. We did get to see a 'Swan a-swimming' after all," he indicated towards me and brushed some of my damp hair out of my eyes.

"My swan!" I said suddenly, "did it fall into the lake?" I asked.

Edward smiled, "It got a little wet," he said, taking something from the bedside table and handing it to me. I smiled at the swan in my hands.

Alice stood suddenly and left the room singing softly, "Edward and Bella sitting in a tree, K..."

Edward looked at me, embarrassed.

I looked down and noticed the clothes I was wearing. They were certainly not mine, so I asked, "Whose clothes are these?"

He looked a little sheepish, "Mine," he said, and then he turned bright red, "I didn't change you though," he said hurriedly, "Alice was here..."

I laughed and he seemed to relax. We spoke about a few other unrelated topics when he asked me, "So what did you do without me yesterday?"

"I slept for most of the day," I answered. I neglected to mention that I spent the rest of the day searching for him. It seemed like the perfect moment, so I asked, "So what did _you _do without _me _yesterday?"

He paused, smile still on his face, but I could sense that he was thinking hard as he studied my face. I stared back at him, unwavering.

It seemed for a moment that he was going to answer my question when Charlie walked in, "Bella!"

He came over and kissed my forehead. Damnit Charlie!

"Hi Dad," I said instead.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm _fine _Dad; really, it's no different to any other time I've hit my head. I think I've grown somewhat immune to the more severe effects of my clumsiness."

More than anything I wanted Charlie to leave, he seemed to sense this. He turned to Edward, "Thank you so much Edward," he said, "I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't been there today."

"Forget it Charlie," he said, "I don't know what I would've done either," he gave me a long look. That was all it took for my father to leave us.

"You should get home Bella," Edward said quietly, "get some rest."

"Edward..." I started.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said quietly as he walked out of the tent.

I sat up – against my doctor's orders – got out of bed and quietly followed him. He'd entered the tent next door, so I stood at its entrance with my ear close to the flap.

I heard a frustrated groan that was unmistakably Edward's.

"What's wrong?" Alice.

"She wants to know more Alice," he said quietly.

"Then tell her," Alice suggested.

"You know it's more complicated than that."

"Yes, perhaps it is, but I don't think that you would be in here asking my advice if you didn't actually want to tell her."

"I never _asked _your advice."

"Edward, stop being mean. Look, you obviously like her – if she can get you this wound up, but then you are quite a dramatic person at times, so this could just be you reacting as only you would – "

"Alice, you're rambling."

"Edward, I really don't see anything bad happening if you tell her."

"What if she doesn't understand?" he asked, almost scared.

"What's there not to understand?" Alice asked him.

"Don't you remember how Rosalie reacted when she found out? I mean, I don't blame her, it is a strange situation."

"Bella isn't Rosalie, Edward."

"This is ridiculous," Edward said suddenly, "I've only known her, what? Five days?"

"All you need is love..." Alice sang.

I heard a scuffle, and then laughter. I sensed the conversation was over, so I went back to Edward's tent even more confused than before I'd left it.

_Thanks so much for reading, don't forget to review! You want to know something funny? I'm seeing Swan Lake at the ballet tomorrow night! Lol. I promise with all my heart that you will discover Edward's little secret tomorrow...Can anyone spot the 'Love Actually' quote from this chapter? :P _


	7. Six Geese aLaying

_Hello again! I just got back from Swan Lake and it was amazing : )_

_Thanks so incredibly much to everyone reading and my uttermost thanks to Fudgie-chan, Viper003, AliceCullenFanClub566, Jembee, Unofficial Cullen, aebteach, AllisNelly, Tnxthi, Bre-dust2dust34, dancingdiva0501, bluebaby3296, BSF16, magically dorky, twilighter611 and tenshi, the light of hope for reviewing! Man, that list is getting long! And don't I love it!!!_

_The 'Love Actually' quote was indeed "All you need is love." Well done all of you who guessed it : )_

_And guess what? After much intense googling I am now playing Bella's Lullaby on piano! (The actual movie one, though River Flows In You is a gorgeous song too!)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

_ANYWAY! On with the show!_

**Six Geese a-Laying**

_Saturday the Twentieth of December_

"Err... Dad? What are you doing?"

I stared at him, perplexed, as he darted around the kitchen, clanking utensils and breaking eggs (quite unsuccessfully) into a large mixing bowl.

He turned and smiled sheepishly at me from under a face full of flour, "I'm making you breakfast," he said cheerfully.

I paused for a few moments, "How is that going for you?" I asked, unable to keep the amusement from my voice.

"Uh...well..." he then lifted the bowl upside down by the handle of the wooden spoon. The contents seemed to have solidified around the spoon.

"What are you making?" I teased, "Concrete?"

Charlie placed the bowl into the sink beside his other failed attempts, "Come on," he said defeated, "Let's go to The Sullen Cullen."

I followed him out into the car and smiled, "Thanks for trying Dad," I said. He smiled.

We had a quiet breakfast with Esme while the rest of the Carnies set to work on setting up the rides. Our quiet breakfast was soon interrupted.

"Why would I want break the carousel Rosalie? You tell me."

"Oh, I don't know," she snapped back at Edward, voice dripping with sarcasm, "Maybe because it means _you _get the day off." The two of them had walked into the tent we were eating breakfast in, but did not acknowledge our presence.

"Oh and what would _I _do with a day off?"

"I don't know," she spat, "Hang out with _her._" She glared in my direction. I gulped.

Edward rolled his eyes and said, "Come on Bella, we're going for a walk," without taking his eyes off Rosalie.

I obliged, following Edward out of the tent. We walked around the carnival for a while in silence before Edward spoke, noticeably calmer.

"I have a proposal for you Bella," he said, a little nervous.

"Ok," I answered, gazing at him.

"Well," he said, "I've realised that I know so much about you whilst you know so little of me. I think it would be a good idea if we used today to rectify that."

Why was he speaking so proper? When I didn't respond, he continued.

"So," he said, wringing his hands together, "ask away. I promise to answer anything you ask."

I stared at him for a while, shocked he was doing this. Then I realised that he was getting more and more nervous with every second I took to speak, so I asked my first question as we walked towards a nearby bench and sat down.

"What's your last name?"

He laughed, "Masen," he answered, "Well..." he added, "I guess it's actually Cullen now."

Right. I didn't hesitate with my next question.

"So, Carlisle and Esme, they adopted you?"

"Well," he said, "I guess it's either that or I married Emmett," he made a face and we both burst into laughter. Once we settled down he looked at me expectantly.

"Are your parents...dead?" I asked, as gently as I could.

"No," he answered.

He sure wasn't making this easy for me.

"Where are they?" I asked.

Edward took a breath and answered evenly, "My mother is in a correctional facility in Philadelphia and I haven't seen my father since I was four. No one knows where he is."

I took this in slowly.

"A correctional facility?" I asked.

"Yes," Edward answered. I rolled my eyes.

"What did she do?" I asked.

Edward paused before answering, "She tried to kill a man named Ted Lucas."

I could tell from the look in his eyes that there was more to it than that.

"Do you know the story?" I asked.

"Parts of it," he answered, "I know, for instance, that it has something to do with my dad. Mum doesn't like to talk about it much," he paused. "After they both disappeared when I was five, I was put into the foster system. It's not a good situation for a kid to be in, for anyone to be in, moving homes every other week, trying to adapt to life in so many places that you just wanted to be able to call 'home'. That was when Carlisle and Esme came along. I was nine when they took me in. It was a little hazy for a while when they were trying to gain custody – after all, my parents weren't dead and the government officials never seemed to like the idea that I'd be living with a Carnie family," he smiled at the memory, "But I've been with them ever since."

"So what happened next?" I asked, "With your mum, I mean."

"She reappeared," he answered simply, "After six years. Of course, I didn't find out that the officials had found her until about a year later when I was asked to testify at a court hearing.

"I was twelve, by now, and Carlisle took me to Washington to go to the hearing. I was asked to identify people from my past, people I barely remembered from the time when I'd had parents. It turns out that my parents and I were under witness protection. My name isn't really Edward Masen after all. I don't know what it is actually, I never asked. At the hearing, my mum had revealed that she had tried to kill this guy Ted Lucas because he was threatening to kill me and my father. He was one of the 'people' I'd had to identify at the hearing. The jury didn't like it and Mum was put into the correctional facility after she pleaded insanity.

"I visit her twice a year – once on mother's day and once on her birthday. She's not really in the best condition, mentally, so it's no wonder she got off lightly with the insanity plea. But she seems to like it when I visit. It's strange though, because as much as I'd like to say I do, I don't really know her."

"So, these people from your past, were they the reason you were under witness protection?"

"I assume so. I don't really know a lot about it and truth be told; I don't really want to know."

I nodded, it made sense. Why bother living in the past when you have a perfectly good present to focus on.

"Isn't it hard?" I asked.

"Not really," he said, "and I'm not just saying that to sound macho or anything. I visit more for her benefit than mine, but then I can only handle twice a year. I don't really see much point in piecing together a past that I want nothing of."

I nodded, "When does she get out?"

"Five years," Edward said, "As long as she agrees to see a psychiatrist."

"Do you believe her?" I asked, "When she says she only tried to kill him to save you?"

Edward didn't hesitate, "Yes," he answered.

I couldn't argue, so I nodded. He looked at me strangely.

"What?" I asked.

He tilted his head to the side and said slowly, "That's usually the part most people have difficulty with."

I shrugged, "I don't see why. She's your mother – as much as you say you don't know her, there's a part of you that trusts her completely. And I trust you," I said with a smile. Edward grinned back at me.

"Just to clarify," he said, "Just because I said I believed that my mother tried to kill a man with good intentions at heart, that doesn't mean that I think it was right."

I nodded again.

"Is your mother's birthday on the eighteenth of December by any chance?" I asked him.

He laughed, "Yes actually. So now you know where I was that day after the Ball," he paused, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Sooner?" I asked surprised, "We've only known each other six days!"

He laughed, "It doesn't feel like six days," he said quietly as he caught my eye.

I took advantage of my power to ask the questions and found out more and more about the enigmatic Edward. I discovered more about his childhood in Washington, his school life with Alice (who, it turns out, is a childhood friend of Edward's and was his best friend all through primary school and now, high school) and what he aspires to do in the future.

We stood up and started walking aimlessly around the carnival again; we passed a frustrated Rosalie at the carousel and continued walking.

"One more thing," I said.

"Yes?" Edward asked politely.

"_Did _you break the carousel on purpose?"

Edward grinned mischievously, "I didn't _break _it," he whispered, "I'm just borrowing one of its vital organs," he pulled a twisted piece of metal out from his pocket. I laughed, "Don't come crying to me when Rosalie shoots you," I warned.

"So long as you don't tell Rosalie, we'll have nothing to worry about," he charm-smiled me.

As we turned the corner of sideshow alley I heard a little girl wailing.

"But Mummy!" she whined, "I want a goose!"

"I'm sorry sweetie, but there's only so many hidden around the carnival..."

More wailing.

I went to walk in the other direction, but Edward walked over to the little girl. He bent down on one knee and pulled something from out of his pocket. He placed the item in the little girl's hand.

"If you find a clown around somewhere, tell him that Edward gave you this," he winked and walked back to me.

I smiled at him, "That was nice," I said.

Edward shrugged, "Pity I didn't have any golden eggs to give little Veruca Salt over there."

I laughed, "We've sunk to _Willy Wonka _quotes?"

Edward grimaced, "Sorry," we laughed.

We spent the remainder of the day bantering with one another. The air between us was now significantly less tense. The 'little secret' Edward had told me that day obviously wasn't that 'little'. However, I found that, as more time went on, I realised how much it didn't matter. Edward had told me because I'd wanted to know, but now I realise that Edward would always be the same old Edward with or without the back story to match.

"I'll find you another one," Edward said.

"Another what?" I asked.

"Goose," he said, "Another 'goose a-laying'?" He laughed. I did too.

"It's not me who has the insane collection in my bedroom," I teased.

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow that night and had the strangest dream about me and Edward being chased by dozens and dozens of the miniature figurines from his collection...

_Thanks for reading! So there you have it, Edward's secret it out! I hope none of you thought I was going to make him a vampire! His secret is a little teensy bit inspired by a favourite TV show of mine called BONES. I hope you continue reading... there are more surprises to come including a wedding proposal! : P Stay tuned! Don't forget to review!_


	8. Five Golden Rings

_Hello! Here is the next chapter, I thoroughly enjoyed writing this one! I hope you enjoy reading it!_

_Thanks endlessly to everyone reading this and I will love the following people for eternity for reviewing: OstentaciousQuerida, AllisNelly, Dancingdiva0501, Unofficial Cullen, TearsInHell, Viper003, bluebaby3296, aebteach, BSF16, Renesmee Cullen x, Fudgie-chan, magically dorky and twilighter611. Thank you so much guys! It wouldn't be the same without you!_

_On with the show! _

**Five Golden Rings**

_Sunday the Twenty-First of December_

I jumped out of bed this morning at the sound of a car horn.

BEEP. BEEEEEEEEEP.

As the horn became increasingly less patient, I'd jumped out of bed and peered through the curtains. I smiled as I saw Edward leaning against Carlisle's car, a casual grin on his face.

I quickly dressed and bolted to the front door; upon opening it I found myself face-to-face with Edward.

"Hi," I said breathlessly.

"Morning," he said, kissing me on the cheek. I felt my face flush.

"I brought breakfast for the road," he indicated to the small paper bag in his hands, "Blueberry bagels," he tempted.

I smiled, grabbed my coat and locked the door behind us. As we jumped into the car I asked, "Where are we going?"

"The Sullen Cullen," he answered, "Where else?" he added with a grin.

I felt myself smile. I seemed to do that a lot around Edward.

"Where's Charlie?" he asked suddenly.

"Oh, he had to go into work for something early this morning. He told me he'd meet me at The Sullen Cullen, apparently there's some big show happening tonight?"

Edward's grin widened, "Yeah, Charlie's always been a big fan," he said with a chuckle.

"What does this show involve?" I asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see," he winked.

At this I reached into the paper bag and grabbed a bagel. Just as I was taking the last bite, we were parked in the parking lot of the carnival.

As we walked through the gates, Edward bent down and whispered something in my ear, "We have to be quick – there are only four golden rings today."

"Five," I corrected him quietly.

"Four," he said.

"It's five," I insisted.

"Four."

"Look, do you want me to burst into song? It's five!"

"Yes, I know there are five in the song. But there are only four to find today."

I looked at him perplexed.

"You'll see," he said, grabbing my hand and leading me towards the carousel.

Once we were there, he opened up a little box attached to the centre pole of the carousel which revealed countless little wires and metal parts. It looked like a very untidy and miniature car engine.

"Keep an eye out for Rosalie for me," he said as he started twisting a few of the wires around the strange metal object I'd seen him with yesterday.

As I was watching him, I heard a voice.

"Edward?"

Rosalie. Damnit! _Gulp. _

"Hi Rose!" he said, jumping down from the carousel after closing the door to the 'engine'.

"What were you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

Edward paused, "Just taking a look at the motor," he said.

"You won't get it running," she said in her usual icy tone, "I was working on it all day yesterday."

Edward turned and pressed a button on the control panel in front of him. The carousel started to spin.

The look on Rosalie's face was priceless. I tried to suppress my amusement. Then, the look changed, like she'd come to a brilliant conclusion.

"You did mess with it yesterday, didn't you?" she asked Edward suspicious, menace lacing her voice.

"Not at all Rose," Edward said politely, then he grabbed my hand and headed away from the carousel, "Perhaps you're losing your touch?" he called back to Rose as we darted away.

"Maybe you shouldn't say stuff like that to Rosalie," I suggested as Edward and I searched the Hall of Mirrors for one of the 'golden rings'.

"I'm sure she'll be in a better mood tonight," he said.

"Is the show _that _good?" I asked.

"Good enough to melt the ice queen?" he asked, "There's only one thing which can do that."

I waited for him to continue, when he didn't I just rolled my eyes.

"I saw that!" he said, watching me through one of the many mirrors. I poked my tongue out.

"I saw that too!" he said as he whipped around and started tickling me. I laughed uncontrollably for a few seconds before he stopped to let me breathe. I panted and leaned into his chest for support.

"Let's go," he said, looking down at me. I leant back from him reluctantly and we walked out of the Hall of Mirrors.

We spent most of the day dodging other Carnies who were looking for help to set up for the show and searching for a ring – to no avail.

Soon enough Edward _did _have to go and help set up – he wouldn't let me join him because, "It would ruin the surprise," apparently. So I sat outside the big top for a while, watching Carnies that I didn't recognise (and a few that I did) carry things in and out of the tent.

Before I knew it, the sun had given way to a multitude of stars. I was staring up at the sky when I felt a hand gently grab my own.

"The show's about to start," Edward said quietly.

I exhaled quietly and stood up allowing Edward to lead me into the tent. We sat on seats in the middle of the crowd, as Edward informed me that this was best for seeing both the tightrope performances and the magician. I asked why Edward wasn't in the show. He laughed.

"It's not really my thing," came his answer.

Across the tent I spotted Charlie seated with Billy and Jacob. I waved. Edward followed my line of sight and waved too. I was surprised to see that Jacob had waved back at Edward. I guess they were over their 'guy thing'.

The lights suddenly dimmed and a spotlight showed us Carlisle walking towards the centre of the tent, dressed in a highly amusing red ringmaster's costume.

"Welcome," his voice boomed, "to The Sullen Cullen! We are here tonight to present to you our annual Christmas show Five Golden Rings! Let me introduce you to our leading performers for the evening..."

The spotlight moved to the little doorway underneath the opposite grandstand.

Carlisle then introduced the audience to a very enthusiastic and graceful Alice, dressed as she had been the night I'd seen her in the sword throwing act. Then Jasper, who was smiling – only slightly – and managed to win over the ladies in the crowd with a simple wave of his hand. Next came a string of Carnies I'd never met before – everything from the lion tamer to the magician. Last, but not least, came Emmett – juggling about seven oddly shaped bottles as he rode in on a unicycle.

"He's a very modest clown," came Carlisle's retort as Emmett stacked the unicycle and the bottles fell with a crash around him. He smiled under the clown makeup and the audience laughed.

The first act was Alice walking the tightrope. She was wearing a golden tutu over her leotard as she carried a silver umbrella and walked to and fro on the tightrope high up in the tent. She flipped and spun in a mystifying way which made me feel like I was a character in a dream. I didn't even have the sense to be scared for her. At the end of the act, she bowed atop the tightrope and skipped lightly down the ladder. The audience thundered with applause.

The next act was the magician. A very stereotypical and entertaining magician – complete with a top hat and a rabbit. His act flowed perfectly on to Alice and Jasper's sword throwing act.

At the end of their act, when the audience was calling for an encore as Alice and Jasper bowed, hand-in-hand, Alice reached up on her tiptoes and kissed Jasper lightly on the lips. Edward wolf-whistled next to me as Jasper's eyes lit up and they continued bowing, walking slowly off-stage – still holding hands. I think I cheered the loudest at this point.

After a few more performances which included some fire twirlers and the lion tamer, Carlisle came on and announced that the last act was up next. Emmett's act.

It was light-hearted and lots of fun – including audience participation by the children in the front row. The audience was holding their stomachs in laughter by the end of the performance. One poor businessman in the front row landed a cream pie in the face as the final note played in the music. Applause and cheers shook the tent.

At that moment, the roof of the tent seemed to be lifting. It had split right down the centre and it seemed as if it were controlled by mechanics as the two halves lifted open like doors. The applause died down as everyone tilted their heads skyward to see the suddenly exposed stars. It was then that I caught sight of Rosalie, manning the controls of what I assumed was the roof, in a little box at the bottom of the grandstand. Then I heard Emmett's booming voice.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" he said, "I hope you all enjoyed the show!"

He was answered with more applause, as it died down he continued.

"I have a confession to make," he said, "I know a lot of you were looking for the fifth 'golden ring' today. My confession is that I had it all along."

I looked at Edward, who was watching my reaction. I gave him my best questioning glare, but he turned back to Emmett.

"You see, there's something rather important I thought I'd do with it tonight."

Was he about to do what I think he was about to do?

Emmett walked over to the control box Rosalie was seated in and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the box.

He bent down on one knee.

I gasped and saw Edward turn to me in my peripheral vision.

"Rosalie Hale," Emmett said quietly, but it was easy to hear every word, the audience had gone so quiet that you could've heard a pin drop, "I love you more than anything else in the world. Would you be so stupid as to make this clown even happier by marrying it?"

With that he pulled a golden ring from inside his pocket and offered it to Rosalie. When she didn't say anything he stood up. She kissed him and said, "If it's a stupid thing to marry you than you can call me the thickest person on the planet."

She kissed him again and the crowd burst into applause. Some wolf-whistled and others cheered. I clapped along with the rest, unable to wipe the smile off my face. The applause eventually died down and the crowd began to leave.

Edward turned me towards him as he pulled something out of his pocket. He removed his hand, holding a ring identical to the one Emmett had just given Rosalie.

"Don't worry," he said quickly, "I'm not proposing."

I laughed.

He placed the ring in my hand, "A golden ring for your collection," he said smiling.

By now, most of the crowd had left the tent. Edward and I still stood facing each other in the stands.

"It's not much of a collection without a piper piping and a goose a-laying," I joked.

He grinned, "I don't think I'd notice if you stole a couple from my collection."

It went quiet as Edward leaned towards me. I mirrored him perfectly. My heart was racing so fast that I swore Edward would have to have been able to hear it.

He placed his hand softly against my cheek –

BANG!

We snapped apart and looked up just in time to see the culprit of the interruption. A golden firework. It was followed by a brilliant red and green one. The display went on for several minutes – all in Christmas colours – before everything went back to silence, which now seemed more deafening than the fireworks.

Edward smiled at me, "Charlie will be waiting for you," he said with smouldering eyes.

I nodded, unable to gain complete control of my vocal chords at this point in time.

The car ride back with Charlie went by quickly as we discussed the best parts of the show.

And I went to sleep that night, dreaming of Edward again.

_Thank you for reading! Reviews are [over]appreciated!! Four calling birds coming soon... _


	9. Four Calling Birds

_Hello! Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you're enjoying your holidays!_

_A big hug and thanks goes out to everyone reading this and extra big Emmett-hugs go to Twilightfan000001,prettibunn13, magically dorky, YankeeDiva, Fudgie-chan, twilighter611, Unofficial Culllen, sky of love, Paigeyx3Popcorn, x-X-x-Donna-x-X-x, Viper003, BSF16, dancingdiva0501 and AllisNelly. It's so good to see a few of these names popping up to review for every chapter! Thanks so much guys!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

_Here we go again..._

**Four Calling Birds**

_Monday the Twenty-Second of December_

I woke up to the shrill sound of the telephone ringing. Five rings later and I'd stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen to pick it up.

"Hello," I said tiredly.

"Hi!" came Alice's energetic voice on the other line, "How are you this morning?"

"I just woke up actually," I answered, "How did you get my number?" I asked looking over at the clock to discover that it was eleven-thirty. I'd slept in.

"Charlie," she answered simply. "Was it a good night last night?" she then asked me suggestively.

"Yeah," I said sincerely, "I really enjoyed myself."

"So," she said, "What's with you and Edward?"

I laughed, "Straight to business, right Alice?"

I heard her giggle, "Well..." she said, "He seemed unusually happy after the show last night... I figured that you might have something to do with that..." I could practically hear her grin through the phone.

"Well, I don't know about that," I told Alice, "Perhaps he's just feeling joyful because it's Christmas and his brother just made the most romantic gesture possible."

Alice then spoke for several minutes about how excited she was about the engagement. Apparently Edward was the only one Emmett had told about the proposal. Alice had been surprised that Edward had managed to keep the secret from her, of all people. She tells me that she's usually quite intuitive.

"There was a certain romantic air to the evening, wasn't there?" Alice asked dreamily.

"I noticed," I said, "You and Jasper," that was all I needed to say before she launched into a discussion of the aftermath of her sudden display of affection. Apparently Jasper felt "strangely drawn" to her and that she was most certainly "the most stunning tightrope walker" he'd ever seen. It sounded incredibly cute and Alice's joy was infectious, I couldn't help but smile.

"So this romantic air – did it translate to you and Edward?" she asked.

"Umm... well..." I started to say before there was a knock at my door.

"Hold on a second Alice, there's someone at the door," I said, still holding the phone to my ear as I went to the door.

"Dare you to kiss whoever it is," Alice said mischievously just as I opened the door to reveal a smiling Edward.

"Good morning Bella," he said, stepping past me as I turned to let him inside. I blushed furiously, so glad that Alice couldn't see me.

"Is that Edward?" came Alice's voice as she laughed, "Why didn't he tell me he was going over, I would have tagged along!"

"Perhaps that's why he didn't tell you," I answered, watching as Edward sat on a couch in the lounge, I followed and sat beside him.

"Oh..." Alice said, "I get it. You want some _alone time_," if she had have been standing next to me, she would have been winking.

"Picture me rolling my eyes," I told her.

Alice laughed, "Ok, I'll leave you to it. I just have one more question."

"What is it?"

"Have you fallen for him?" she asked simply.

I paused for a moment, lost in thought.

"Because I think he's fallen for you. Actually, I know he has. No one could possibly miss the looks he gives you. Except maybe you."

"I've got to go, Alice," I said.

"Just promise me that you won't leave without telling Edward how you really feel."

"I promise," I said after a long pause in which Edward stared at me curiously.

"Bye Alice!" I said and walked back to the kitchen to hang up the phone. Edward followed.

"What were you promising?" he inquired.

"Oh, nothing really," I said, "Alice is just being Alice."

He smiled, "As always."

After a brief pause I asked, "So what brings you here this morning? Did you just come from the library?"

"Yeah," he answered as we sat down at the dining table and I read Charlie's brief note which told me he'd be back at five tonight. Edward continued, "Patrick and Cody said to say hi," he smiled. "I've got most of today off and I was wondering if you wanted to come Christmas shopping with me."

"Sure," I answered without hesitation.

He had Carlisle's car, so we drove to the shopping village where I'd brought Charlie's Christmas socks what felt like an eternity ago. He – surprisingly – found a car park close by and we exited the car into the crisp, cold air.

As I shrugged my coat on, my phone rang, "Hello," I answered.

"Hi, Bella?"

"Yeah," I answered, suddenly curious, "Who is this?"

"It's Rosalie," she said.

"Oh, hi Rosalie," I said her name so that Edward could hear who I was talking to. He turned to me, just as surprised as I was, and lead me into a small bookstore.

"Congratulations, by the way," I said into the phone, quieter now that I was indoors.

"Thanks," she responded. After a pause she added, "I know it's strange that I'm calling, but I just... wanted to give you some advice."

I nodded, and then, upon realising that Rosalie couldn't see my nod, "Sure," I said puzzled.

"The carnival leaves town on Christmas day," she said, "I just... think that if there issomething you need to tell somebody, than you should resolve it before we leave town."

I didn't answer, but stood still and breathed quietly into the phone.

"I just... I've seen it happen to countless Carnies before – because we travel so much it's hard to maintain relationships with new... friends. And... Edward doesn't often become attached to locals, because he just doesn't see the point." She was quiet for a few moments, "I just don't... want to see this bond you two seem to have... go to waste."

"It won't," I assured her. I was touched by how much Rosalie seemed to care for Edward; I didn't know what else to say.

"Good," Rosalie said in a concluding tone, "Well, that's all I called for, really. Oh, and let Charlie know that you two will be invited to the wedding."

"I will," I answered.

"Goodbye Bella."

"Bye Rosalie."

I ended the call.

"What was that about?" Edward asked.

"Oh, she was just inviting me to the wedding," I answered pathetically. Edward looked at me sceptically and walked further into the store. He picked up a copy of _The Complete Idiot's Guide to Marriage _for Emmett and Rosalie and we stepped back into the busy streets.

Few words were exchanged between us that day, but I found that it was far from awkward. I enjoyed his company completely, and the little that I did say came naturally.

"So when are you heading back to Phoenix?" Edward asked me as we walked into a department store, trying to find Alice a new umbrella that she could use as part of her act.

"Christmas day," I answered, "Same day you do," I highlighted.

"Hmm," came his only response.

We shopped for a few more hours and laughed at some of the more ridiculous present ideas we had come up with when my phone rang again.

"Hello?" I answered for the third time that day.

"Hi Bella, it's Jasper."

"Oh, hi Jasper," Edward gave me another surprised look.

"Is Edward with you?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, sure, did you want to speak to him?" I asked.

"If that's alright. He seems to have left his phone behind," Jasper said politely. I handed the phone over to Edward.

He didn't speak to Jasper for long before he handed me back my phone.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Oh, he was just inviting me to the wedding," Edward teased. I laughed. We passed a stall packed with various Christmas decorations when something caught my eye. Edward was already further ahead, walking into the nearby jeweller.

"Edward!" I called, "I'll meet you in there, I'll just be a minute."

He nodded and walked into the store.

I turned to the lady running the stall and told her that I wanted to buy the 'partridge in a pear tree'. It was only about six inches high and about the same across – the pear tree was a gorgeous silver colour, the pears themselves a shiny gold. A tiny partridge sat in amongst the metallic branches and was made of a beautiful crystal. She gift wrapped it for me and wished me a Merry Christmas.

Now I just needed to make sure I saw Edward on Christmas day, somehow I didn't think that would be a problem.

I followed him back into the jewellery store where he was already carrying a bag too large to contain jewellery. "A jewellery box for Esme," he explained.

We continued on shopping and it wasn't long before my phone rang again.

"Hello?" I answered for the fourth time that day.

"Heya Bella!" Unmistakeably Emmett.

"Hi Emmett, congratulations!" I said.

"Thanks," he replied.

"What can I do ya for?" I asked, mimicking Emmett's tone.

"I saved you a calling bird," he informed me.

"Oh, are you and Edward still having this little competition?" I asked lightly.

Edward called out, "I already got one Emmett!" loud enough so that Emmett could hear his voice through the phone.

"How?" came Emmett's surprised tone, "I hid them so well!"

"You obviously didn't hide them well enough," I teased.

"In the mouth of the goblin in the Ghost Train?" Edward asked, "Oldest trick in the book," he added, laughing.

"Damnit!" I heard Emmett swear.

"Oh well," he said, after his little fit was over, "There's just one other thing I've been told by a little girl dressed as an elf to tell you."

I groaned.

"Apparently you should kiss him under the mistletoe. Soon. And if you're wondering where you can get mistletoe – don't worry, Alice has it covered. Every doorway and corridor in the place! I must admit, me and Rosalie have been enjoying the festivity..."

"Right, well, I think that's my cue to say goodbye," I quickly interrupted.

Emmett laughed, "I'll see ya soon Bells!"

I ended the call.

"You are sure popular today," Edward commented. I smiled. _The four calling Carnies, _I mused, laughing quietly to myself.

Edward dropped me home at quarter to five and bid me goodnight.

As we stood at the doorway awkwardly, I longed for some of Alice's mistletoe. He kissed me on the cheek instead and told me that he'd see me tomorrow.

"I'll come to you," I said.

He waved as he walked back to his car, "I'll meet you at the carousel!"

I wanted to tell him that I'd meet him under the mistletoe instead, but I quickly shook myself out of it. Alice was having more of an effect on me than I bargained for.

I dreamt that night that Edward and I were walking in a field filled with giant candy canes and mistletoe. Christmas had never been so good to me.

_Haha, did you like my four __calling__ birds? Lol. This was more of a filler chapter, but I had lots of fun writing it! The next chapter should be very amusing :D Thanks again for reading, don't forget to review!_


	10. Three French Hens

_Hi everyone! This chapter was even more fun to write than the last!!_

_Thanks a million to everyone reading this story and thanks a billion to Unofficial Cullen, twilighter611, Paigeyx3Popcorn, bluebaby3296, YankeeDiva, almost perfect007, BSF16, dancingdiva0501, AllisNelly, prettibunn13, Fudgie-chan, magically dorky, twistedtwilightride, Twilightfan000001, Moge- and Viper003 for reviewing! I love your support!_

_I just wanted to share with everyone prettibunn13's suggestion that Edward and Bella were riding a 'rollercoaster of love'. It made me laugh. A lot. Thanks so much for that! Lol._

_Bon Appétit! _

**Three French Hens**

_Tuesday the Twenty-Third of December_

I walked down the stairs early this morning humming 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas'. I ate breakfast over Charlie's note (which informed me that the 'Carnie gang' were coming over for dinner and that I should be home before five), I got dressed and was on my way to The Sullen Cullen in no time.

Twenty minutes later (because I'd dawdled) I was standing beside Edward as he worked the carousel.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he said, turning to look at me, "I won't be long here; the kids will all be gone in about ten minutes."

"Why? What happens in ten minutes?" I asked.

"Santa Claus happens in ten minutes," he answered with a grin.

I laughed. The ten minutes went by quickly and when all the kids had gone, Edward led me to visit 'Santa'. I almost didn't recognise Emmett underneath all the padding and beard, but when I heard him say, "What can I do ya for?" to a little boy who was seated on his lap, I laughed.

Suddenly I felt a pair of hands reach up from behind me and wrap around my eyes, making everything turn black.

"Guess who?" came the high pitched voice from behind me.

"Alice," I said smiling and turned to face her.

She grinned at me and then suddenly moved two metres to the left – just underneath the awning of a tent – and indicated that Edward and I should follow. I looked at her vacantly until Edward pointed to something just above Alice's head. _ Mistletoe. _I rolled my eyes as Alice gave a defeated sigh and came back towards us.

"Is all my work going to waste?" she asked, pouting.

"I hear Emmett and Rosalie have been appreciating your hard work," I joked. Alice turned to Edward.

"It's the twenty-third," she said.

"I know," Edward said in a voice filled with dread.

Alice gave him an apologetic look.

"What's wrong with the twenty-third?" I asked.

Alice suddenly smiled wickedly, "Every year on the twenty-third of December Edward gets a visit from _Brigitte_," she'd said the name with an exaggerated French accent and winked at Edward as she said it, "and her two sisters _Madeline _and _Emilie_."

Edward groaned, "Have you seen them yet, Alice? Maybe they won't be here this year..."

Alice laughed, "_Oh but Edward! We will be sure to meet with you next year, oui?" _

Edward glared at her.

Just at that moment I heard an unmistakeably French accent call Edward's name.

He groaned again and spun around. I spun too and was met with a gorgeous girl with straight auburn hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hello Brigitte," he said unenthusiastically.

She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek, "It has been far too long," she said in a sing-song voice. Edward just nodded. Brigitte turned to me, "And who is this, Edward? I hope you have not been cheating on me!" she smiled a beautiful smile.

Edward grimaced and linked his arm around my waist to pull me closer as he said, "Brigitte, this is... my girlfriend, Bella Swan."

I snapped my head around to look at him. He just smiled widely as he leant down and whispered in my ear, "Go with me on this one, please?"

I gave him a subtle nod and turned back to Brigitte, "It's nice to meet you," I said, holding my hand out for her to shake. When she didn't take my hand, I awkwardly drew it back.

"Edward's told me a lot about you," I lied, smiling as best I could.

"Oh," she said haughtily, "he has told me nothing of you."

It was my turn to grimace. I looked over at Alice who was speaking to who I assumed were Brigitte's sisters. One had brilliant red hair and looked to be about eleven, the other had dark – almost black – brown hair and dark eyes to match, she looked a little older than me. Alice led them over to introduce us.

"Madeline," she indicated to the smaller red-haired girl, "and Emilie," she indicated to the taller brunette, "This is Edward's _girlfriend_," she unashamedly took great delight in saying it, "Bella Swan."

They politely shook my hand, but did not smile.

Suddenly, someone who had to be the girls' mother called for them.

"We must go," Brigitte said, "I will surely see you around Edward." She walked away and blew him a kiss. As soon as she was out of earshot, Edward smiled at me sheepishly.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but you think _that _was bad." He looked at Alice who laughed.

"_Oh Edward! What a tortured love we have, my heart barely beats when I am away from you-"_

Edward's glare turned Alice's imitation into a fit of giggles. I laughed with her.

"It isn't funny," Edward said grumpily, obviously trying very hard to contain his own smile.

We walked around the carnival with Alice for a while, mostly making fun of Edward and his French 'soul mate'.

Later in the day, Brigitte had found us again. Edward immediately took my hand and Alice smiled.

"Can I speak with you Edward?" Brigitte asked.

"Sure," Edward said, remaining stationary.

"Alone?" Brigitte added looking more than slightly irritated, but trying to charm smile him at the same time.

He looked at me and reluctantly let go of my hand and moved off to the left to talk to Brigitte.

Alice and I stood, trying to guess what they were saying. Mostly I just laughed at Alice's ridiculous imitations.

"_I love you with all my heart and soul Edward. Move to France with me. All I want for Christmas is you!"_

"Hehem," Edward coughed from behind us.

We spun and tried to look serious.

"What did she say?" I asked.

Edward frowned, "She told me that I could have any girl in the world and that I shouldn't let myself be unhappy in order to keep another happy."

"What did you say?" Alice asked.

"I said that even if that were true, I'd be much more than happy with Bella," he replied simply. I blushed despite myself. Alice noticed but didn't say anything.

"Well then, you two just need to be more convincing," Alice said, "if it looks to her like she really is getting between you, than she'll get ten times worse."

I rolled my eyes at Alice who dashed off to find Jasper. As soon as she was gone, Edward slung his arm around my shoulders.

"Well then," he said, "If we need to be more convincing, let's brainstorm. What do couples do?"

I laughed at his mock-serious tone. I pretended to think really hard.

"Well," I said, "Studies have shown that ninety percent of couples who eat ice cream on the first date have a long and happy relationship."

Edward laughed, "And eighty percent of couples that end up marrying have been through a ghost train together at least once. Experts say the fear induces sexual tension."

"Ninety-five percent of all couples say that that most romantic moment in their life was their first kiss with their partner-"

"Of which eight-five percent happened under mistletoe."

By now we were both in hysterics, I didn't stop laughing until we reached the ice cream stand, Edward asked me what flavour I wanted.

"Whatever makes you happy," I battered my eyelids.

He laughed and ordered me a peppermint choc chip. _How did he know? _I mused.

We walked the streets, hand-in-hand, eating matching ice creams and envisioning pathetic romantic situations.

We reached the ghost train.

"Shall we?" Edward asked, bending down slightly and bowing his head, offering me his hand, "Me lady," he said as I took it.

I managed to control my urge to yelp in surprise for the most part of the train ride, but just as I thought I was safe a vampire, covered in blood, popped out from the wall in front of us. I screamed.

Edward laughed beside me and pulled me closer, "Don't worry," he said in the deepest voice he could manage, "I won't let anyone suck your blood," he paused, "Except me! Muhahaha..." he made to bite my neck, I laughed and moved my head so that our lips were almost touching. At that moment the ride seemed to have stopped and we were in the sudden bright light of the outdoors again. We squinted up at the sun and I laughed, "Maybe you _are _a vampire after all," I said.

He smiled as we got out of the cart and continued on with completing our 'couple stuff'. We saw Brigitte and her sisters around a few times, but every time we spotted her, Edward would pull me into him and whisper sweet nothings in my ear. I couldn't say that I wasn't enjoying it.

By the end of the day, when all that was left was me and the Carnies, I was exhausted. I checked my watch, it was four o'clock. I got a lift back to Charlie's with Edward and the others and told them we were having my famous lasagne for dinner. Emmett seemed the most excited.

We got home and before I could tell them to make themselves at home, they were sprawled in the lounge room, flicking between channels and arguing about seating arrangements.

I set into the kitchen to start dinner just as Esme was telling me how nice it was that Charlie had invited them over – she was thrilled that she got a day off from cooking.

I grabbed the utensils and turned to find Edward watching me.

"Is this another couple activity we should take part in?" he asked me, "Cooking together?"

I laughed. He did help me cook dinner so that, but the time Charlie was home at five o'clock, the lasagne was cooked and served.

"Bon appétit!" I said, handing around the plates.

"You didn't have to cook Bella," Charlie said, taking a plate.

"Well if not me, than who?" I asked.

Charlie grinned sheepishly, "I guess you have a point," he said, taking a bite of the lasagne.

It was a good night. The Carnies were so easy to get along with – I'd never laughed so much in my life. Edward sat beside me, acting just as charming as always. He acted just as he had all day today and I wondered whether this meant that we were more 'couple-y' than I thought.

Near to the end of the night Emmett said (in what he must have _thought _was a whisper), "You know, the crazy French chicks aren't here, so you can stop pretending to be in love." Unfortunately, everyone on the table heard his comment. Those who knew the story behind this roared with laughter – Alice beamed. Even Rosalie managed to smile. Those who did not know the story immediately demanded to be told. And so Alice didn't hesitate in explaining the predicament Edward had gotten us into that day. I blushed. Edward squeezed my hand under the table and winked at me.

As the Carnies were collecting their things to head home, I yawned sleepily.

Edward noticed and laughed, "Thanks for today," he said, "I really enjoyed pretending to be your boyfriend," he grinned.

"And I enjoyed being your girlfriend," I said with a smile, "We should do 'couple stuff' more often," I made air quotation marks with my hands, before realising the implications of what I'd just said. Oops.

Edward just smiled and kissed me on the cheek, "Maybe tomorrow?" he asked as he stepped out the front door.

"Sure," I grinned, watching him walk away.

"Goodnight Bella!" he said as he opened the door to the car.

"Night Edward!" I called, waving.

I waltzed back in under Charlie's scrutinising gaze, "Did Edward Cullen just ask you on a date?" he asked me, folding his arms over his chest.

I went to say no, but thought back to what Edward had said.

"Maybe," I answered Charlie, confused.

He just laughed, "Get to bed," he ruffled my hair.

"Night Dad."

I was sound asleep in no time. I sincerely hoped that when I woke up I would not discover this entire day to be just a dream.

_Thanks for reading! What'd you think? Don't forget to review and let me know! Only two chapters left! Happy Christmas Eve Eve everyone! Lol._


	11. Two Turtle Doves

_Hello again! Merry Christmas Eve!_

_I must say, when I woke up this morning to 35 new emails in my inbox, I was astounded. I checked them and was so excited to see that most of them were in relation to this story – thanks so much to everyone who favourited this story or put it on alert and an extra special thanks to Viper003, YankeeDiva, twistedtwilightride, Unofficial Cullen, OstentatiousQuerida, almost perfect007, BSF16, not-me-ima-rebel-101, Moge-, stupidlamb9, Twilightfan000001, Fudgie-chan, prettibunn13, AllisNelly, Paigeyx3Popcorn and twilighter611. You guys are amazing!_

_I wish you all a Merry Merry Christmas Eve and I'll be sure to wish you a Merry Christmas tomorrow._

_Enjoy! _

**Two Turtle Doves**

_Wednesday the Twenty-Fourth of December_

_(Christmas Eve!!)_

I woke up and turned to the alarm clock on the bedside table. It read 9:53am. But that was not what had caught my attention – just next to the clock was a piece of paper, shaped much like a paper reservation sign at a restaurant. Except, instead of seeing the word 'Reserved' I saw...

_Bella_

It was definitely not Charlie's handwriting and my heart skipped three beats as I pulled it off the table.

_Merry Christmas Eve, _it said.

_I was going to wake you early this morning to help me find a turtle dove, but you looked so peaceful that I decided to let you sleep. Meet me in the kitchen._

_Your Secret Santa..._

I laughed out loud as I dressed and hurried down the stairs. I turned the corner into the kitchen and was met with the wonderful smell of a breakfast that's usually cooked on a Sunday morning.

Edward was there, busy flipping pancakes on the frypan.

"Morning," he said brightly.

I nodded at him, temporarily speechless. When I eventually got my voice back I asked, "What's all this for?"

I indicated towards the bacon and eggs on the table and the pancakes he was working on.

Edward smiled, "This isn't 'couple-y' enough for you?"

He grabbed the stack of pancakes and brought them to the dining table. I grabbed some cutlery and glasses with juice and joined him.

"Merry Christmas Eve," I laughed, clinking my glass of orange juice with his.

We tucked into breakfast and afterwards, Edward helped me clean up.

"Thanks for this," I said, taking a plate off of him and beginning to dry it.

"My pleasure," he bowed. I whacked him over the head with the tea towel.

He feigned shock, "My lady!" he said.

I just poked my tongue out.

He turned back to the dishes and, the next thing I knew, his hands – soap buds and all – were ruffling my hair.

"Hey!" I shouted through the laughter, ducking under his returning hand and dipping my own into the sink. I splashed his cheek.

He bent down and lifted me over his shoulder, my front half was now right next to the sink – my hands in perfect reaching distance. I cupped them underneath the soapy water and covered Edward's back as best I could. He laughed and set me down.

"Truce?" he asked, holding out his hand, head cocked to the side.

I shook his hand, "Truce."

He moved his hand around to his back to feel the damage I had inflicted on his shirt.

"I'm soaked," he said simply. I laughed.

He pulled his shirt off over his head and asked me politely whether he could use the dryer.

I stared for a few seconds longer than necessary before I turned quickly to show him to the laundry. There, I gave him one of Charlie's shirts to put on in the meantime. I didn't turn around until I was certain he had the shirt on, and when I did turn I found him standing much closer than necessary. He pulled me over his shoulder again and carried me into the lounge room where he placed me on the couch.

We watched the last half of _Love Actually _on televisionas his shirt dried_. _You can't get much more Christmas-y or couple-y, really. But it meant I was going to have The Beach Boys in my head for the rest of the day.

_God only knows what I'd be without you..._

As the credits were rolling, we heard the dryer beeping. Edward got up and when he returned – his own shirt back on his back, he suggested we head to the carnival. We still had a turtle dove to find, after all.

He'd brought the car, so we drove. As we walked in the front gates, Emmett approached us, "No chance," he told Edward, grinning.

I rolled my eyes at the two and walked away, Edward soon caught up, taking my hand. I overheard Emmett say to two kids passing by; "Don't be fooled kids! You may find more than just _one _pair of turtle doves around today."

I spun around and he winked at me suggestively. I turned back to Edward and we continued walking.

I spent all day at the carnival, trying not the think about the fact that it was my last full day with Edward. There was so much I wanted to tell him, only I didn't know how to say it. Was there any point in saying it now? We were heading our separate ways tomorrow, everything would change.

Trying not the think about it wasn't really working out that well. Especially since everyone kept bringing it up.

Esme at the hotdog stand, "So you've said your goodbyes?"

Carlisle at the rollercoaster, "Perhaps we'll see you again next year, Bella."

Emmett by the giant slide just winked at us and said, "You better hurry," he pretended to check the time on his non-existent watch, "Time is a-ticking!"

Even Jasper had said at the fortune teller's booth, "Who knows how long it will be before we see you again."

And Alice, of course, except she was much less subtle, "You know if you want to kiss him, I put some mistletoe on the underside of the roof of the carousel..." she'd whispered into my ear, "You don't have time to dawdle Bella!"

She'd skipped off before Edward could ask what was going on. He turned to me questioningly. I just blushed and said it was nothing.

And at dinner it was worse. Charlie was there, watching mine and Edward's every move. We ate on a set of table and chairs underneath the stars.

"I really hope you do visit again next year Bella, it's been such a pleasure having you around," Esme had said.

I smiled, "You can count on it," I said. I saw Charlie smile out of the corner of my eye.

It was silent for a moment and then Carlisle began to talk to Charlie, though I felt more like it was directed at Edward and me.

"It's tough being a Carnie sometimes. It's so hard to say goodbye to the friends you meet along the way," he suddenly turned and smiled at Esme, "Of course, sometimes, it's just far too difficult and you have to steal them away with you."

Esme smiled and took her husband's hand whilst Emmett made retching noises. He stopped as Rosalie slapped him. He grinned childishly at her.

Edward grabbed my hand and excused us from dinner. I thanked Esme for the meal and followed him. It didn't take me long to realise where he was taking me.

We stood by the carousel (which was still spinning) and looked at each other.

I began to feel nervous before Edward spoke.

"I think," he started, "That there's a few things that I need to say."

"Oh?" I asked, tilting my head to one side.

"I wasn't going to say anything – but, I guess this is one of those things that can't wait."

I continued to look up at him. He seemed to notice something behind me and his expression changed. It was no longer nervous, but looked almost –mischievous? He took my hands gently, and walked slowly backwards, following the shape of the carousel. The carousel was spinning clockwise and we were travelling anti-clockwise until both the carousel and Edward and I suddenly stopped. I noticed Edward's hand on the control panel.

I looked up at him questioningly and then remembered something Alice had told me earlier that day...

"_I put some mistletoe on the underside of the roof of the carousel..."_

It couldn't possibly... But as I looked up, I gasped. Typically enough, the mistletoe was hanging innocently on the 'ceiling' of the carousel.

I looked back at Edward who was grinning.

"Merry Christmas Bella," he whispered, leaning down to kiss my lips. I was so stunned that for a brief moment; I failed to kiss him back. He leant back from me, puzzled and I felt surprisingly cold without his touch. I laughed at myself and pulled him back into the kiss. I could feel him smiling.

I felt his hand entwine with mine, and when he let go of my hand to touch my cheek, I noticed that I was holding something that I hadn't been before. We broke apart and he rested his forehead on mine as I looked curiously down at my hand.

It was a miniature statue of two plastic turtle doves snuggling into each other.

We could have talked about the way neither of us wanted to say goodbye, or about the complications of entering into a relationship, but instead we talked about the stars and planets and swapped stories about what we'd wished for on shooting stars when we were kids.

It was well after midnight when Edward reluctantly took me back to Charlie. Charlie announced that we were going home and wished them all a Merry Christmas.

Edward turned me to me and kissed me lightly on the lips. I could see Alice's gleeful expression in my mind.

He rested his hands on either side of my neck, "I'll see you tomorrow," he promised, kissing me on the cheek one last time as I walked back to Charlie.

On the drive back home I got a text message from Alice.

_Was it my mistletoe?? Xo_

I laughed and replied.

_I think I owe you one._

I went to sleep that night wondering how it was possible for one person to feel so happy, yet so despondent at the same time. Was this really just a Christmas romance?

_Thank you so much for reading! Only one chapter to go... Everything is going to be wrapped up on Christmas day (Ha! It's a pun, get it? I am indeed a sad, sad individual :P ) Don't forget to review and make one author's Christmas!  
_


	12. And a Partridge in a Pear Tree

_Sorry! I was planning on updating on Christmas, but I was sick as a dog and slept on the couch for the entire day. Not fun. Anyway whilst I was sick, I was trying to think of ways to write this chapter, and I conveniently thought of a way I could end it the day _after _Christmas._

_Thank you SO MUCH for reading! I wish I could give you all your very own Edward. Anyone who reviewed would have an Emmett and Jasper as well, if it were at all possible. Thanks endlessly to AllisNelly, Butch Flowers, YankeeDiva, Jembee, twilighter611, BSF16, OstentatiousQuerida, twistedtwilightride, Twilightfan000001, prettibunn13, stupidlamb9, lost-girl666, magically dorky, Fudgie-chan, bookluver94, Moge-, Unofficial Cullen and KatrinaPattinson (who, I owe a HUGE apology too. You seemed quite upset that I hadn't updated yesterday – I felt soo guilty!!)_

_A special thanks to twilighter611 who PMed me about the lack of an update – I hope you can forgive me!_

_And to onceuponattwilight1208 who sent me a lengthy PM explaining how much they loved this story – I'm so glad you're enjoying it!_

_Thank you so much to every single person who reviewed this story! There is an author I enjoy reading called Matthew Reilly who says, "Never underestimate the power of your encouragement." It is definitely true! Authors thrive on response. You guys fuelled this story. Give yourselves a pat on the back._

_Last but not least I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and I wish you an awesome New Year!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

_Here it is, the last instalment..._

**And a Partridge in a Pear Tree**

_Friday the Twenty-Sixth of December_

I woke up the day after Christmas to bright light and warmth. I opened the curtains to reveal familiar sunlight and brick homes. I was back in Phoenix. I'd arrived late yesterday afternoon.

Renee had been ecstatic as always to see me and she had smiled whilst talking to Charlie on the phone, letting him know that I'd gotten home safely.

After that, of course, Renee had demanded every detail of my trip. I did tell her about Edward – to which she clapped and cheered and frowned where appropriate. The last part of my Edward saga had confused her as much as it had confused me...

---

_I woke extra early to meet Edward at the carnival. I crept out of the house, hoping I could make it back without Charlie waking to find me missing._

_At the carnival I found that the Carnies were already wide awake, busy packing boxes into large multicoloured trucks. They seemed cheerful though, I walked past endless workers singing Christmas carols and wearing Christmas bonbon paper hats._

_I eventually found Edward, who was busy dismantling the carousel. I pulled an Alice and wrapped my hands around his eyes._

"_Guess who?" I whispered._

_He turned around and kissed me._

"_Merry Christmas," he said smiling._

_I grinned back at him._

_I looked around at the almost empty carnival and asked, "When are you leaving?"_

"_Very soon, actually," he said._

"_Oh," was all I could manage._

"_I brought you something," we both said at the same time._

_I smiled as he said, "You go first."_

_I nodded and pulled the 'partridge in a pear tree' I'd brought from the stall a few days ago out of my bag. It was now wrapped in silver paper and had a card attached._

_He smiled and – as I knew he would – opened the card first._

Edward, _it said._

I'd hard to express what I really need to say in writing. It's even harder in spoken words. I don't know what this is between us, but I think I'm beginning to accept that it's not just a teenage fling. I don't know where to go from here, but I thought you should know that I undoubtedly love you. I have a feeling I will for the rest of eternity. It seems we've had both too long and too short a time together. Too long because it has made me fall for you so deeply and too short because I have fallen for you so deeply.

Bella.

_He smiled sadly at me as he opened the present. Then, he grinned and flipped the statue over to reveal – engraved on the bottom – _Forever yours, Bella.

_I knew it was cheesy, but I also knew it was true._

_He didn't say anything as he reached into his pocket for a small box wrapped in blue paper._

_No card._

_I opened the box. Inside was a silver bracelet with charms attached. When I looked closer I noticed that each charm was a replica of the twelve days I'd spent with him._

_A drummer._

_A piper._

_A lord._

_A dancer._

_A maid._

_A swan._

_A goose._

_A golden ring._

_A calling bird._

_A hen._

_A pair of turtle doves._

_And a partridge entwined with a pear._

_All the charms were silver except for the golden ring and the partridge – which was a brilliant white crystal against the shiny gold pear._

_I smiled at him – almost in tears – as he fastened it around my wrist. He leant down and whispered in my ear, "I'll never forget the past twelve days. I'll never forget you."_

_I turned to him._

"_That isn't enough."_

_He looked at me, puzzled._

"_You can't say 'It's been really great, but it's over now'!" I practically screamed at him._

"_Bella, I-"_

"_No, Edward. It's so much more than that. I can't live with only seeing you once a year. I can't live with leaving you now. I can't live with _you _leaving _me_ now."_

Okay, _I thought as I breathed, _that might have been a bit harsh.

_He just stared at me a while._

"_Edward, we have to go!"_

_I heard Rosalie's voice but didn't look away from Edward. He, of course, had other ideas._

_He reached into his pocket and handed me a card before kissing me on the cheek, "I have to go."_

_And that was it._

_He left._

_I ran back to Charlie's and jumped into bed, crying. I refused to read the card. I didn't want a goodbye._

_Charlie came in about an hour later, arms laden with presents. I smiled for his benefit as we exchanged gifts on the bed. He noticed that I'd been crying, but I suppose he knew why. He didn't ask. Charlie was never good with emotional women._

_As Charlie dropped me off at the airport, he gave me a worried glance and opened his mouth to say something. Then he closed it again, seemed to change his mind, and said, "It will be okay Bella, trust me."_

_He seemed to know something I didn't, but before I could ask, I was being pushed through to the departure lounge._

"_Be sure to call me when you get back," he said._

"_Yeah," I replied hugging him, "Bye Dad."_

_He kissed the top of my head and left._

_The entire plane ride home went painfully slow. I spent the whole time staring at Edward's still sealed card._

_---_

"Oh Sweetie!" my mum had said as she wrapped her arms around me. I had been shamelessly crying at this point.

"And now I'm here, explaining it to you," I'd said.

We'd sat like that for a time before Renee had gotten up to make us both a cup of tea.

I heard Phil walk through the door and went downstairs to greet him.

"Hiya Bells!" he said, hugging me, "Merry Christmas!"

"Hey," I said.

He seemed to have noticed that I looked depressed.

"I have something that might cheer you up!" he said suddenly.

I looked up, "What?" I asked, almost suspiciously.

He pulled a flyer out of his back pocket.

"A carnival!" he said excitedly. He looked like a big kid.

Mum had rushed into the room at the mention of a carnival as I only just managed to not burst into tears.

"What? You scared of clowns or something?" Phil asked confused.

I didn't answer.

"It's not open til tomorrow," Phil told Mum, "I thought it'd be fun."

Mum went to explain to Phil but I shook my head at her.

Phil didn't seem to notice, he continued on with the carnival information...

"Weird name for a carnival if you ask me," he said, scratching his head, "_The Sullen Cullen? _I mean-"

I didn't hear another word as I was out the door. I realised, about two minutes down the block that I had no idea of the address so I walked back inside, took the flyer of Phil, and walked back out. I practically flew to fifty-seven Park Street.

I stood outside the sign. No rides were set up, but the sign and ticket booth were there. There were trucks parked at odd angles all around the deserted car park.

I looked around – suddenly hesitant – as I walked past the ticket booth and inside the fence. I saw that a few tents were set up. I walked around for a while, wondering where everyone was. Then I heard a roar of laugher from the bigger tent on the left. I didn't hesitate.

I walked into the last thing I expected, which was strange, really, seeing as it was Christmas day.

There, inside the tent, were almost a hundred Carnies, wearing the paper Christmas hats, eating turkey and clinking glasses.

I didn't even have to try to find Edward.

"Guess who?" I heard from behind me as my world turned black.

I turned and kissed him.

"Miss me?" he asked.

It was then that I slapped him.

"You tricked me?" I asked, in a quiet voice because I realised – with horror – that every single Carnie had their eyes focused on me.

He grinned, "For a time, yes. But I gave in."

"You did?" I asked, confused.

He looked at me with equal confusion.

"Didn't you read my note?" he asked.

I almost slapped myself then.

I pulled the – now almost destroyed – note out from my pocket.

I opened it.

_I'll see you soon. I hope Phoenix is as nice as you say it is._

_Love, Edward._

"Oops," I said out loud, "You have permission to slap me," I said sheepishly.

Edward grinned, "Can I have a kiss instead?"

I leaned forward and kissed him.

"So, was Charlie in on this too? How long have you known you'd be coming here? Did you change your plans just for me, because, you didn't have to do that..."

I realised too late that Edward was laughing at me. I slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Don't laugh at me," I pouted.

He waited a few seconds and then, "Would you like me to answer your questions now?"

I rolled my eyes.

He grinned as he led me to sit down.

"Well," he said as we both sat, "Charlie was in on it – as with Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle... basically everyone but you."

I frowned.

"We didn't change our plans for you. But know that I would have," he smiled charmingly, "We've known we were going to be in Phoenix from the twenty-fifth of December through to the tenth of January since June."

"And you weren't going to tell me?"

"No," he said, "But I couldn't stomach leaving you like that, hence the note. Remind me not to give you notes to read in the future."

I smiled.

---

The remainder of my holidays were spent with Edward. I'd yelled at Alice and Emmett for not telling me about the carnival coming to Phoenix but Alice knew that I was too ecstatic to actually be angry with them.

Mum and Phil love him. Charlie had called me that night and I had yelled at him for not telling me too, and then laughed and thanked him that he hadn't. After this Carnie stop, Edward had to go back to school. Him and I only had a year left of high school and were already planning for college. I'd laughed when he'd suggested Dartmouth.

Everything had turned out okay after all; these holidays had been a small but perfect piece of our forever.

.The End.

_Thanks for reading! Half of the last line belongs to Stephenie Meyer and if anyone can tell me what page and what book it is from, I'll give you a sticker : ) Some of you have requested a sequel or for me to continue this story after Christmas (which, technically, I did. Lol.) I have a few ideas for some different AU All-Human fics and perhaps a little one-shot sequel to this story. But I'm not promising anything yet. We'll see where my mind takes me..._

_Once again, thank you! That's all folks..._


End file.
